


Delayed

by Stargazer_01



Category: The Flight Attendant (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fights, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Stabbing, Straddling, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/pseuds/Stargazer_01
Summary: Your flight has been delayed at the holidays. When you go to the desk to find out what's going on, you meet Miranda Croft, who was supposed to be on the same flight and is not happy that it isn't going ahead as planned. Maybe you can both be a good... distraction... for each other while you wait?
Relationships: Miranda Croft/Reader, Miranda Croft/You
Comments: 84
Kudos: 152





	1. Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Minor flirtation/seduction via mention of 'if I wanted to kill you this is how...' just in case anyone is put off by that.

Looking up at the board, you let out a groan when you saw that your flight was delayed, again. You had already been at the airport for two hours because you’d allowed your friend to convince you that you had to be early, and now you were going to have to hang around more. You’d already gone through the shops, had a hot chocolate and a pastry and sat playing games on your phone for a good thirty minutes. 

It was getting late and you wondered whether ‘delayed’ meant cancelled. Right before the holidays, your chances of flying home had already been slim, but now they were starting to seem non-existent. You shouldn’t have tried, really. 

You picked up the handle of your suitcase and pulled it towards the desk, determined to discover what your chances were of getting out of here on a plane. You waited in line, semi-patiently, until your turn, and then began to step up to the desk assistant. 

“Excuse me,” you began, only to be cut off by a woman with brunette hair who slipped in front of you, stopping you in your tracks. She leaned on the desk, close to the male staff member. 

“Care to tell me why I am not currently in the air on my way out of this infernal place?”

“Ma’am, there is a line-” the man blinked in surprise as he tried to respond. 

“Oh, they don’t mind,” the woman said and then turned. Piercing blue eyes met yours and the sharp, involuntary inhale that passed your lips surprised you. She was breath-taking; an angular face which suited the attitude she gave off, a thin upper lip and slightly plumper lower, which pursed as she waited for you to reply. “Do you?”

You licked your lips, finding your throat suddenly dry, and her eyes darted briefly to the movement before you spoke. 

“No.” You saw her about to turn back and you found yourself hurrying to finish. “Well, I do. But I was going to ask the same thing… if a little more politely.”

Her eyebrow lifted into a perfect arch and she scanned you a little more closely before the corner of her lip twitched and she turned away. The man at the desk looked between the two of you and then down at his screen, tapping at the keys. 

“Which flight?”

Both you and the woman spoke at the same time, the same flight, and you glanced at her, amused. Those eyes flicked over you briefly and then returned to the man in front of her. 

“It looks as though the flight is delayed due to a storm. As soon as it passes, we will be able to-”

“There is not a storm here,” the woman snapped. 

“The storm is at your location, ma’am,” he replied in that forced, polite voice that told you he’d been dealing with these conversations for a while. 

“I need to be on that plane.”

“I’m afraid we can’t control the weather ma’am,” he replied. “I can offer you complimentary meals in one of our restaurants as an apology for the inconvenience and, as it is getting late, if you wish to make arrangements to stay the night in the city, we can book you on the flight leaving early tomorrow morning.”

You could see the woman’s shoulders tensing; her fist clenching. The news was irritating, but you suddenly felt rather resigned to it. Perhaps you were just tired. 

“Fine,” you said, stepping up next to the woman. “I’ll take the meal and find somewhere to stay for the night.”

“I can recommend some hotels if-”

“Excuse me,” the woman’s voice sliced through the exchange, silencing the man at the desk. “Why are hotel rooms not part of the compensation?”

“Unfortunately ma’am, this delay is not due to something that is within the control of the airport and therefore we are not required to provide any compensation. The meal is merely a gesture of good will…”

The look on her face was one that could kill and you felt a shiver run through you, as though it were turned on you. 

“Fine,” the woman said sharply and the assistant rushed to retrieve a voucher to hand her. She snatched it and stormed off, leaving you, the assistant and the entire queue staring after her. The assistant was the first to recover and he cleared his throat, until you tore your gaze from her retreating back and looked at him. 

“Would you also like a voucher?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I do hope you enjoy your meal and…” he glanced around before lowering his voice. “I’d avoid whichever place she’s eating.”

You gave a small chuckle and took the voucher before wheeling your suitcase over to a chair and sitting down to give your friend a call. Maybe she could give you a place to crash for the evening… no, straight to voicemail. You decided to try again later and stood, looking at the voucher. It gave you an option of any of the restaurants so you wheeled your bag over to the food area and studied the choices. Eventually, you settled on the italian place and made your way inside. A hostess greeted you. 

“Hello and welcome!” She smiled. “Table for one?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“If you’ll follow me,” she said, collecting a menu. You followed, carefully maneuvering the suitcase between tables and chairs. The place was busy enough, but not overly crowded, which you were glad about. You were starting to get hungry and you didn’t want to have to wait. “Here we are.”

She sat you down at a table for two near the wall and you settled down, collapsing the handle of the suitcase and putting it behind your chair to keep it out of the way. 

“Thank you.”

“That’s no problem; can I get you a drink to start?”

“Yes, thank you,” you replied, accepting the menu and skimming the back. “I’ll have scotch, please.”

She noted it down and then looked up, smiling. 

“I’ll get that for you and then a waiter will come and take your order, okay?”

“Perfect, thank you.”

You watched her walk away for a second before turning to the menu and perusing it with pursed lips. Pizza sounded like heaven at the moment, although you considered being good for a second before deciding against it. It was the holidays, and you didn’t have to be good all the time. You put down the menu, perched your chin on your hand and let your eyes slide over the restaurant while you waited for your drink. Then, you stopped. 

The woman from the desk was sitting there, in a booth, a glass of white wine in front of her and her phone to her ear, looking tense and stressed. Still, something about her made your eyes linger. At this distance, her eyes weren’t as overwhelming, but there was definitely something about her that made your skin tingle. 

As though feeling your eyes on her, she scanned the room and you pretended to be looking at your menu again, just in time. Your cheeks heated up and you ran your hand through your hair before you glanced up again. 

Her eyes caught yours and you sucked in a breath. 

The hostess appeared with your drink, severing the contact and you took it, slightly flustered. Taking a sip, you thanked her and she went on her way. You weren’t sure whether to look back at the woman, so focused on your drink and then took out your phone. Your friend hadn’t called back and you wondered whether you should shoot her a text, but the waiter arrived and distracted you. 

You ordered and as he stepped away, your eyes fell to the booth again. 

She wasn’t looking at you, but still you felt your stomach twist as you watched her drinking her wine, her head tilted slightly. You scolded yourself and looked back down. 

“What’s wrong with you?” You muttered to yourself. “Stop staring at her like you’re desperate.”

But really, when was the last time you’d allowed yourself to be brave? To approach someone you didn’t know and just put yourself out there? It had been so long and the urge to do something dangerous was buzzing under your skin. 

Before you knew it, you were on your feet and heading towards her booth, carrying your drink. You stopped in front of the table and she slowly looked up, her lips pursed and her eyebrow arched. 

“Can I help you?”

“Sure,” you said, before you lost your nerve. “You can keep me company.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because both of us are pissed that we can’t get on our flight and are faced with spending a night in this hellhole during the loneliest time of the year. Might as well make the most of it.”

She studied you until you began to feel like this had been a terrible idea. You opened your mouth to tell her ‘never mind’, but she beat you to it. 

“Not many people would describe Christmas as the loneliest time of year.”

Not sure whether that was an invitation or not, you leaned against the chair nearest to you and shrugged. 

“Depends on your experience. I think you’ll find there are plenty of people lonely at Christmas. They just don’t know how to deal with it properly.”

“And you do?” Her lips quirked and she took a sip of wine. 

“Yes.”

“How?” 

“By finding a way to spend it that makes you forget.”

Her eyebrow rose again and a small smirk placed at her lips; you couldn’t help but bite your own in response while her expression sent a shiver of anticipation through you. She glanced at the chair you were leaning on and back at you, which you took as an invitation. 

“I’ll grab my bag,” you grinned. 

When you returned to the table, she was still watching you. You sat down, sliding your suitcase under the table slightly and took another sip of your drink, surveying her in return. The silence stretched, but you didn’t want to break it; something about the way she was looking at you made your stomach curl in a very pleasant fashion. 

“Hi, moving here?” Your waiter returned, glancing nervously at the other woman in a way that suggested he had already dealt with her and hadn’t enjoyed the experience. 

“Yes,” you replied with a small smile, hoping to put him at ease. 

“Alright, is everything okay? Anything else I can get for you ladies?”

You glanced over at the woman, whose eyes were slightly narrowed at the boy as though the interruption was an inconvenience. Her drink was half gone. 

“Do you want another?” You asked, gesturing at her glass. She studied you and then inclined her head slightly. “Another drink for each of us please.”

He nodded and left quickly, grateful to be gone. You turned your attention back to the other woman. 

“What did you do to him?”

“Excuse me?” Her voice had a silky note of danger in it, although the roughness of the scottish lilt made it altogether quite attractive in your book. 

“He’s terrified of you.”

“I can assure you I did nothing to him,” she replied. “If I had truly wanted to scare him, I doubt he’d approach the table at all.”

A smile tugged at your lips. 

“You like to keep people at a distance, don’t you?”

“What are you, a psychologist?” Her tone became guarded and snappy. 

“No,” you replied gently. “I’m not. Just observant.”

She scoffed and took another drink. You took another sip of yours and then extended your hand, introducing yourself. She eyed your hand until you dropped it with a roll of your eyes. 

“Just trying to be polite.”

“Why?”

“Well I figured that since we’re eating together some conversation might be nice, or else I could have just stayed at my table.”

Her eyes narrowed at your tone and she shifted, leaning her elbow on the table and propping her chin on her hand. 

“Then why didn’t you?”

You pursed your lips and then took another sip of scotch before replying. It had always made you braver. 

“Must have been your sunny disposition at the desk. Hard to resist.”

You let a smile play at the edge of your lips and hoped she didn’t mind being teased. You could already feel the tension, but couldn’t quite work out whether it was good or bad yet. You had a feeling you were going to feel unsure of your position in every interaction with this woman. 

You felt her eyes on your lips, making you want to chew the bottom one out of habit, and then watched them flick back up to meet yours. 

“Miranda.”

You blinked. 

“Nice to meet you.”

“Is it?” Her lips twitched and she took another sip of wine. 

“I hope so.” Her eyes flashed and you were done for. Scrambling to regain your sense of balance, you took another sip of scotch. “Business or pleasure?”

“For what?” 

Her gaze was pointed. You swallowed. 

“The flight.”

“Business,” she replied. “Yourself?”

“Neither. Pleasure I suppose. I just wanted to get back home.”

“To see your family?” There was almost an air of mocking in the way she said it, her lips half pouted. 

“I don’t have a family.”

This seemed to throw her for a moment, so you simply sipped your drink and looked down at the table to give her a moment. 

“Friends then.”

You looked back up. 

“Some, yes. And you? Not spending the holidays with anyone?”

“No.”

The silence stretched, but it wasn’t wholly uncomfortable; more the soft understanding of two people who had suddenly realised they had something in common. 

“What did you order?” You asked after a moment. 

“Pasta.”

“Pizza here. Couldn’t resist.”

“Impulsive?”

“No. But I don’t see the need to stay away from treats all the time. Why deprive myself of pleasure?”

Her lips quirked and her eyes trailed over you again. When she looked back up, there was something different in her expression, something more determined and certain that hadn’t been there before. 

“Why, indeed.”

You didn’t resist biting on your bottom lip that time and her smirk grew until she looked exceedingly pleased with herself. You opened your mouth to retort, to flirt… something… but you were interrupted by the arrival of food. 

“Here you go,” the waiter said, serving Miranda first and then putting a large pizza in front of you. “Is there anything else I can get for you?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” you replied. Miranda waved him away and picked up a fork. He disappeared quickly, as though scared she would stab him with it. “You really did a number on him.”

“I didn’t do anything,” she replied before spearing some pasta and lifting it to her lips. You became distracted by her lips until she shot you a look and you cleared your throat, looking down. 

“God this looks good.”

You took a slice and lifted it, watching the cheese stretch before it came away and took a bite. A throaty moan erupted from you and you closed your eyes. 

“Do you two want to be left alone?”

Your eyes opened and you almost choked on the chuckle that rippled through you. 

“Oh no, I’m good. It’s just so tasty.”

“I’m sure.”

You ate mostly in silence, with the occasional jab or sarcastic comment from Miranda whenever you said something. She finished before you and you picked up another slice of pizza; her eyes followed it. 

“Do you want some?”

“No.”

Still, she watched as you ate it. 

“Are you sure? It’s really good.” She narrowed her eyes at you and you shrugged. There were only two slices left and as you reached for one she huffed and took the other, leaving you grinning. You didn’t say anything, worried that she’d throw it at you if you did, but you did watch as she took the first bite. 

“Acceptable.”

You laughed. 

“It’s delicious. Don’t make me regret offering it.”

She didn’t reply but she did eat the rest of the slice. When you were both finished, you sighed happily and pushed the plate away, picking up your glass and taking another sip. 

“So, did you find a hotel?”

“What?”

“To stay in tonight.”

“Not yet.”

“Me neither. I was staying with my friend, but she’s not picking up, so I was going to look through the list the very helpful staff member gave me after you left. You can look if you want?”

“Helpful is not the term I’d have used.”

“I mean they can’t help the storm; it’s annoying but it’s not their fault.”

Her eyebrow arched but she didn’t reply. The waiter came to clear the plates. 

“Would you ladies like a dessert menu?”

You glanced at her again but she was just watching you. 

“I’ve got a sweet tooth; can’t resist dessert,” you admitted, before nodding at the waiter. He hooked one out of his little apron and handed it to you before disappearing with your plates. “Do you want dessert?”

“Why don’t you show me what’s on offer?”

Something in the way she said it made you glance up, heart rate picking up. Her eyes seemed to hold yours and you felt your chest tighten. Something suggestive lingered there, even after her words had faded, and you considered your options. You wanted what seemed to be on offer, but you weren’t sure if she was serious or just playing a game with you. She seemed the type to do that. After a moment of thought you stood and shifted around the table, sitting on the booth sofa next to her and resting the menu between you. 

“What do you want?” You replied, the lower tone of your voice catching you off guard. You glanced at her out of the corner of your eye and saw the beginnings of a salacious smirk that sent heat across your skin. Her leg brushed against yours and you inhaled sharply, much to her amusement. 

“Something to keep me going,” she murmured. “I like to take my time with dessert.”

You pressed your thighs together and cleared your throat, shifting in your seat as you looked down at the menu, trying desperately to focus on the words there. 

“I think… I might have something cold.”

“Yes, you look a little flushed.”

You shot her a look that said ‘no shit Sherlock’, but it only served to make her smirk grow. You looked back at the menu. 

“We could get a sundae to share, if you don’t want…” you trailed off as she leaned over the menu and her hand was suddenly resting on your knee. Your skin reacted immediately, sending goosebumps across your legs and down your arms. You shivered and bit your lip. 

Her hand remained there and you could feel the heat of it burning into you. You didn’t dare press your thighs together again because it would mean trapping her fingers between your legs, and that thought had made you lose your mind for a good minute as she pretended to study the menu thoroughly. 

“I’m not usually good at sharing,” she mused and then her thumb skated over your knee and you drew in a soft breath, suddenly not sure what to do with your own hands. “But it does sound thoroughly… delicious.”

“Mmm.” It was the only sound you could make, because you were biting your lip hard and your brain wasn’t quite responding at its usual rate. Her thumb traced a circle, before her hand began to slowly move further up your thigh, giving you plenty of time to stop her. You leaned back instead, giving her more room, and she smirked victoriously as her hand disappeared under your skirt. 

“I always like something hot to contrast the cold,” she said steadily, as though this was having no effect on her whatsoever. “Something warm on a winter’s day; something hot to sink my teeth into…”

You whimpered as her hand reached the top of your inner thigh and her little finger pressed lengthwise against your underwear. You were sure they were damp, that she could feel it, but she gave no sign and simply squeezed your thigh before releasing it, leaving you wanting. You blew out a breath and sat up a little straighter, blinking as the aching desire was left untouched. 

“What-” She began to take off her jacket and you watched as smooth, toned arms came into view; her creamy skin making your mouth water. She tossed it to the seat on the other side of you, and then her hand returned to your knee before she began the process again. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“No,” she hummed. “If I were, you’d already be dead.”

She said it so matter-of-fact that you laughed in spite of the heat spreading across your body from her touch again. 

“Why is it that I believe that?”

She turned her eyes on you and suddenly your heart was hammering so loudly that you thought she might be able to hear it. It only sped up when her hand began to trail higher on your leg again as you were transfixed by her eyes. They flicked down to your lips, where your teeth were pressing into the bottom one desperately, no doubt leaving marks, and then she was looking directly into your soul again. At least, that’s how it felt. 

“Just here,” she said, reaching your upper thigh again and squeezing. “Is one of your major arteries which you have so happily allowed me to reach.”

You couldn’t help but swallow as nails grazed your skin. 

“And?”

“If I had wanted you dead, that would be how.” She shifted closer and then her lips were against your ear and your eyes were darting around the room, grateful that it was practically empty and those that were there weren’t looking over. A shiver ran through you as her lips grazed you. “Of course there are other ways. Here, for example, is another artery.”

Then her lips were pressing against your neck and you were sure she could taste the thundering of your blood through your veins. You could barely breath, desire filling you until there was a lump in your throat, as her tongue pressed against you and she tasted your skin. 

“This…” you had no idea what you were going to say, but apparently you had lost whatever filter you had, “shouldn’t be having an effect on me.”

“And yet,” she murmured, and then her fingers were brushing over your underwear again and you could feel the wetness this time. “It seems to be having a wonderful one.”

You whimpered as she pressed her fingers to you and you felt pressure against your clit. Your hips shifted, needing friction. 

“I… oh…”

“What was it you said? Finding time in a way that makes you forget you’re lonely? Is this what you meant?”

“Mhmm,” you managed, eyes darting around, checking that no one had noticed what was happening. “I mean I wasn’t sure you’d be interested…”

You had to slap a hand across your mouth to cover the gasp that escaped as she pressed into your clit, giving you the friction of material between her fingers and you as she began to tease you. 

“Don’t draw attention to yourself,” she hummed as she moved away from your neck and leaned on the table again, looking at the menu as though still debating what to have for dessert. 

“Oh, like you’re not making that difficult,” you hissed back before spotting the waiter heading back. “Shit, he’s coming back.”

You expected her to move her hand but it remained, teasing you and after a desperate look at her, you grabbed her jacket and put it over your legs, covering her arm before leaning forward to rest your elbows on the table. The new position trapped her, but it didn’t seem to impede her movements. You bit your lip and tried to regain your composure as the waiter arrived. 

“Have we decided?”

You were about to tell him that you’d decided to have dessert elsewhere, preferably in a hotel room with Miranda, but she spoke first. 

“We’re sharing the sundae.”

He jotted it down and then his eyes slid to you when you failed to prevent a little whimper from escaping your lips as Miranda began pushing your underwear to the side. Your thighs clenched as his eyes flicked down and widened. You glanced quickly at Miranda but her eyes were on his. They were deadly and the sight of that look made you shiver, grateful to not be on the other side of it. It very clearly said ‘I dare you to say something.’

He clearly didn’t, because he simply gave the both of you a polite smile and disappeared quickly again. 

“What if he tells the manager?”

“He won’t.”

“But-”

“He won’t.” She said roughly and then you hissed in a breath as she pushed your thighs further apart. “Take them off.”

“What?”

“Take. Them. Off.”

Your tongue darted out to wet your lips as you looked at her, deliberating only for a second. As you looked around, you lifted your hips and slid your underwear down your thighs. Part of you couldn’t believe what you were doing; you’d only just met the woman and you were letting her fuck you in a restaraunt. But the feeling was intoxicating and she was radiating a power that made you thrum with desire. You reached down, pulling them over your boots and then stared at them in your hand momentarily before stuffing them in her jacket pocket. The last thing you wanted was for the waiter to come back and notice them on the seat beside you. 

Miranda was smirking again and her hand returned immediately to where it had been, cupping you and making you spread your legs further apart. Your leg pressed against hers and you shifted, trying to make yourself more comfortable, desperate for her touch. 

“Good girl,” she hummed, her voice throaty. “So wet and open for me.”

“Please,” you murmured, eyes flicking desperately around the room before returning to her face. 

“Please what?”

You bit your lip. 

“Don’t make me say it.”

“Oh,” she smirked, leaning closer, so that her breath tickled your face and you wanted so desperately to lean in and capture those lips. “But I want you to.”

Her finger grazed your clit and you whimpered, biting your lip hard, leaning in so that your nose brushed lightly against hers. She held her ground and you were powerless to resist. 

“Please… fuck me.”

The victorious smirk that curled her lips made heat shoot straight to your core, but it was nothing compared to the fire that spread across you when one of her fingers slid inside you. You shifted, lifting your hips slightly as she pulled out and then added a second finger, making you bite your lip. It wasn’t enough, she was teasing you on purpose, not allowing you to get anything but the smallest bit of satisfaction. If you hadn't been in a restaurant in the early evening, you’d have thrown your leg over and straddled her so you could ride her fingers until you were sated. As it was, all you could do was sit there as she slowly began to slide in and out of you, trying desperately not to draw attention as your breathing became loud and you tried to remain still. 

You could see the waiter coming back and you sat up straighter again, covering as best you could. Miranda’s fingers curled inside you as he reached the table and you gripped the table hard and let out a ‘yum!’ that was a little too loud to cover for the little moan that escaped you. 

“She’s very excited for dessert,” Miranda said to the waiter, whose cheeks were red and whose eyes didn’t look up to meet yours at any point. 

“Enjoy,” he muttered before practically jogging away. Miranda’s fingers curled again. 

“Fuck… you,” you hissed. 

“Maybe later, if you’re good.”

“Mmf,” you gripped the table and sat back again, looking at the ice-cream. “Oh…”

She grabbed your nearest leg and hooked it over hers, leaving you spread open. If anyone looked under the table, they’d see everything. A rush of wetness pooled and Miranda’s fingers slid through it before she pressed her palm into your clit. You couldn’t keep still and your hands came away from the table, scrabbling for purchase on the seat. You could feel yourself getting closer, tightening around her fingers, but she was slowing her pace and you glared at her. 

“I never said I’d make it easy,” she gloated, before reaching out with her spare hand and pulling the ice-cream towards her. She picked up a spoon and collected some of the dessert before bringing it to her lips. You watched her eat, your hips grinding and as she sucked the spoon clean, she curled her fingers unexpectedly and your hips shot off the seat. Her pace picked up and you swore under your breath and then buried your face in her shoulder and hair. “Ah ah, I want to see you come for me.”

Her fingers slowed and you unwillingly lifted your head from your hiding place and looked her directly in the eyes. Enough games. 

“So make me.”

Her eyes glinted and then she began a rough pace that made you gasp. You stayed facing her, your noses brushing at every curl of her fingers that made your head jerk with a little huff of air. She was merciless and soon you were biting your lip so hard that you thought you might make it bleed, desperately holding back a scream as you came for her.   
The look on her face, so satisfied and amused, made you want to kiss it from her face and then possibly crawl under the table to make her feel the way you currently did. You almost believed that you might do it, until she slid her fingers from you slowly and glanced around, before lifting them to her lips and licking and sucking them clean. 

You watched her, lips parted, eyes lidded. 

“That’s my kind of dessert,” she hummed, and then pushed the ice-cream over to you. “Eat up.”

“What?” You said bewildered as she got out her phone and made to slide out of the booth. “Where-”

“Eat up.” She instructed. “I’m going to book a hotel room and I want you to have your strength if you’re going to keep me occupied until the next available flight.”

With that, she left you sitting at the table with sticky thighs, a swollen lip and waves of desire coursing through you. You lifted the spoon with shaking fingers and scooped some soft ice-cream up, sighing as the cool sweetness graced your tongue and slid down your dry throat. 

Holy fuck. That just happened. 

You pressed your thighs together and reached across to grab your abandoned scotch, taking another sip before your next spoon of ice-cream. 

And it sounds like it’s going to happen again. 


	2. Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hotel Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might extend this, depends how chapter 3 goes. At any rate, there's at least one more heading your way. Enjoy!

Miranda came back to the table and looked at the ice-cream still in the bottom of the glass. 

“Finished?”

“Yes,” you husked. 

“Good. Let’s go.”

“The bill-”

“Already paid. Patience isn’t my strong suit.”

You stood, feeling your legs shake slightly and the movement made you gasp a little as you became aware of just how wet you and your thighs were. You held onto her jacket and looked down, making sure your underwear hadn’t dropped out of it, only to gasp again. You felt her lean around you and then a dark chuckle escaped her. 

“Well, well… you really did enjoy that.”

On the fake leather of the booth was the evidence of what you’d both been up to. Blushing hard, you grabbed a napkin and wiped it up before crumpling it in your hand.

“That is so embarrassing,” you hissed, grabbing your coat and shoving the napkin into the pocket before reaching to transfer your underwear from her jacket to yours. She stopped you and took her jacket back, smirking. 

“You don’t need those.”

Blushing hard, protest dying on your lips, you shoved your coat on and grabbed your bag before following her out of the restaurant. 

“You can’t just-” you hissed as you got out of the building, walking through the terminal towards the exit. 

“Oh I can,” she smirked, before tapping the pocket protectively. “And I just did.”

“Fuck, Miranda…” you hissed, attempting to keep up with her. She slowed and waited for you with an arched eyebrow, before continuing at a slightly slower pace. “Where are we going?”

“To get a taxi to the hotel.”

“Which hotel?”

“Does it matter?”

You hesitated and she stopped again. 

“Second thoughts?”

“No.”

“Then what’s the hold up?”

You shook your head and began walking again. She fell into step beside you. 

The taxi driver had said it would only take fifteen minutes, but you couldn’t help but fidget after just two, glancing over at Miranda and pressing your thighs together again. You wished that you were brave enough to reach over, perhaps tease her a little like she had you, even kiss her, but in the aftermath of what had occurred you felt suddenly shy. 

“Will you stop fidgeting?” She said through gritted teeth after a few more minutes. 

“Sorry,” you muttered, stopping and turning to look out of the window, embarrassed. After a few seconds, she let out an exasperated breath. 

“What is it?”

“What?”

“You’re thinking so loudly I can hear it so just fucking tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I…” You turned to face her. “I haven’t done this sort of thing in a long time.”

“And?”

“And I’m just feeling a little unsure of myself,” you snapped. “Aren’t I allowed a human moment after you just fucked me like that?”

The taxi jerked a little as the driver appeared to accidentally hit the brake and you gripped the door handle. When you looked back at Miranda, she was smirking again. A shiver ran through you. 

“Sure you are,” she grinned. “But you’d better get used to it, because I really don’t intend to let you sleep much.”

You blushed hard but couldn’t help the strangled laugh that bubbled in your throat. You shifted slightly closer and then, after eyeing the taxi driver, leaned over to whisper in her ear. 

“I think it’s my turn to know what you taste like.”

You drew back slightly, looking for her reaction, but her smirk remained in place and she seemed unphased, aside from a slight amusement. You huffed slightly, unable to stop the smile lifting the corner of your lips and decided to plot how you would get your revenge for the rest of the journey. 

Silence filled the taxi again. 

When the taxi driver stopped and Miranda paid, she began striding towards the hotel without a glance back. You watched her as you followed behind; she was a woman who knew what she wanted, who didn’t like to waste time idly, but she also seemed to have a short fuse and limited patience. She also appeared to like to tease, which was a pleasant surprise. You wondered if you could rattle her enough to get a glimpse behind all the masks she wore. 

The front desk was efficient, handing over the key quickly to a waiting Miranda and you felt almost as though you should offer to split the cost, but when you reached for your purse she raised her eyebrow and shook her head. So you found yourself following her like a puppy to the elevator, frowning slightly and desperate to shake yourself from whatever spell she had you under so that you could put your plan into action. 

The doors closed and the elevator began to move and as you glanced at her out of the corner of your eye, you decided that now was the time. Checking where the camera was located, you shifted underneath it with her alert eyes following you. You allowed a little teasing smirk to play over your lips and curled your finger, beckoning her to you. She glanced up at the camera and then stepped towards you, although she seemed wary. When she was a few steps away, you reached out and hooked your fingers in the waistband of her trousers, pulling her in. She raised her eyebrow, that signature smirk still playing on her lips, but placed her hands either side of your hips on the handrail, practically pinning you to the wall. Not quite how you had planned, but you could work with this. You leaned in, ghosting a breath across her cheek as you whispered in her ear. 

“My turn, Miranda.”

The clasp of her trousers was easy to undo and slipping your hand under it would have been easy too, but her hand grasped your wrist and stopped any further movement. You stared into those eyes, piercing blue, and watched her consider you. Then she was lifting your hand and you thought you were being denied. The corners of your lips fell. 

“Don’t pout,” she hummed and then your fingers were being sucked into her mouth, her tongue swirling around them in a way that made your knees weak and your core ache for her. She released you and you saw the slickness of your fingers catching the light before she guided you back to her trousers and you finally slid your hand below the waistband. 

You weren’t sure why she’d done it, unless to make your head spin, because when you cupped her you found that she was already slick for you. With a groan you trailed your fingers through her wetness, watching as she lifted her chin and her lips parted with a soft exhale that tickled your lips.   
You glanced up at the counter, telling you what floor you were at. You had only a few more floors; not enough time for what you had wanted to do, but definitely enough to tease her a little. You found her clit and brushed over it, rubbing little circles that made her smirk and bite her own lip. Your nose brushed hers and you could have kissed her, but you savoured the moment. She breathed in sharply as you teased harder and then, with another glance up at the numbers, you withdrew your hand, despite her grip on your wrist, and lifted your hand to your lips. 

Keeping eye contact, you tasted her on your fingers and watched as her pupils dilated before arching your own eyebrow. 

“Now that is better than the ice-cream.”

She narrowed her eyes, but her lips twitched as though she were holding back laughter. Reaching down, she re-fastened her trousers and then returned to where her suitcase was just as the doors opened. 

Still smirking, satisfied that you had gotten a reaction, however small, you grabbed your suitcase and followed her out. She stopped suddenly and you would have continued past her if she hadn’t gripped your wrist and pulled you back. With a lowered voice, she spoke to you. 

“You are _so_ fucked.”

Stunned, you watched as she smirked and then headed to a nearby door, using the key to open it. She turned to look back at you with a raised eyebrow. Pulling yourself together, you walked to the door and paused in the entrance, turning your head to her. 

“I do hope so.”

Her chuckle followed you into the room. 

You left the suitcase by the door, slipping off your coat and dropping it over the back of the chair at the vanity, before turning to look at Miranda. She placed the key card by the door, shrugged off her own jacket and then stepped forward to place it over yours. You bit your bottom lip, watching her as she grew closer and it suddenly occurred to you that this woman had fucked you, that your fingers had been slick with her, but you hadn’t even kissed yet. Your eyes dropped to her lips. 

She stepped closer. 

“Well then?” She hummed, almost purring. “Are you going to finish what you started in the lift, or have you lost your nerve?”

“I haven’t lost my nerve.” She chuckled and you stepped forward, determined to prove her wrong. “I haven’t.”

“Prove it,” she teased. 

You felt the flare of irritation spur you on and pressed your fingers into her stomach, pushing her back to the wall, all the while watching as that smile revealed just how much she was playing with you. She was in control and very aware of the fact and it made you want to make her lose control. Even if just for a moment. 

You were cupping her within seconds, feeling the welcoming heat of her against your fingers. You teased her, refusing to do more than stroke her entrance as though considering entering her, before grazing her clit. 

“Still think I’m losing my nerve?”

“Well, you’ve not done much to prove me otherwise,” she goaded. You resisted again, knowing she wanted you to fuck her, feeling the evidence against your hand, making it slick. 

“I never said I was going to make it easy,” you parroted her and watched her eyes flash. You began slow strokes of her clit, watching as she grew more and more impatient. At one particularly gentle stroke, she growled. 

“Fuck you.”

“Ask nicely.”

You weren’t sure what had gotten into you, but you could feel the exhilaration of this moment spinning through your blood. You wanted her, you wanted her to want you and you wanted to make her lose control. 

Her fingers wound into your hair at the back and tugged, exposing your throat and she licked along it before biting, hard. You groaned and your fingers pressed reflexively into her. She hissed in your ear and then she was bringing your eyes back to hers, letting your noses brush. 

“If you don’t fuck me, right now, you’re going to be sorry.”

You shivered at the tone and pressed into her again. 

“How sorry?”

“Don’t test me if you don’t want to find out.”

Your breath caught. 

“Maybe later. Right now I just…” you slid two fingers inside of her, hearing her breath catch as her eyelashes fluttered, “want you.”

She gripped the hair at the base of your neck harder as your fingers slid in and out of her and you pressed the heel of your palm against her clit, urging her closer and closer. Your nose was buried in her hair, breathing her in, hearing the occasional gasp as you twisted your fingers. You wanted to look at her as she came, see it in her eyes, but her hand kept your head firmly near her neck, as though she didn’t want you to have that moment. So instead you buried further in until your lips could brush her neck. You took great pleasure in sucking at her pulse point until you were sure she’d be marked, then kissing up to her jaw. Her fingers tightened in your hair and she sucked in a breath before, with a sharp, loud ‘fuck!’, she came and your hand was coated in her. 

You pressed into her, kissing along her jaw, supporting her as she breathed heavily and regained her composure. Once you felt her leaning less on you, you slid your fingers slowly out of her and pulled away slightly to look at her. Her lips were parted, still breathing hard and her eyes were guarded, although they flashed with amusement as you brought your fingers to your lips and tasted her again with an eager tongue. 

“You look pretty pleased with yourself,” she rasped, straightening herself so she was no longer leaning against the wall. 

“I am,” you murmured, smacking your lips and running your tongue over them to collect the last of her. You leaned in, nose brushing hers and felt her become stiff again. “You okay?”

The little snort she gave, combined with the eyebrow that twitched, suggested that she was more than a little amused that you were checking in on her as though she couldn’t handle things. Still, you could sense hesitation. 

“My turn,” she murmured, instead of replying, and then she was pushing you back towards the bed. You chuckled and reached for your top, pulling it off as you moved, her helping you to get it over your head until it was thrown to the other side of the room. Her nails raked your stomach and you gasped, throwing your arms over her shoulders as she stopped you moving at the end of the bed and let her hands wander to your skirt. It fell to the floor and next came your bra and then you were suddenly naked in front of a slightly disheveled, but nonetheless fully clothed Miranda. 

Reaching forward, you tugged at her shirt, pulling it up. She allowed it, and soon she stood in unbuttoned trousers and a black lace bra that made your mouth water. 

“Fuck…”

Her smirk was ridiculously attractive and you bit your lip as she pushed you down onto the bed. You expected her to crawl on top of you, but she knelt down, grasped your legs under the knee and pulled you to the edge with surprising strength. She wasted no time and you let out a groan as her tongue flicked against your clit. Leaning up on your elbows, you watched as she licked and teased, saw her eyes flick up to lock on yours in a way that made you bite your lip harder. Those eyes, so thoroughly piercing and utterly bewitching, as her tongue drove you wild… it brought you close to the edge faster than you would have thought possible. Your head fell back and you were gasping; she sucked at the little bundle of nerves until your hips began twitching uncontrollably. You couldn’t hold it any longer and your thighs tightened around her head, holding her there, as an orgasm crashed through you so hard you thought you might pass out.

Lying on your back, your arms having given way, you stared up at the ceiling through the hazy aftermath, feeling the smile playing at your lips even as you fought to catch your breath. You could feel her teeth on your thighs, nipping at you before her touch disappeared and you sensed her standing, surveying you. Weakly, you raised your head to look at her.

She was smirking, hands on her hips, looking down at you before she lifted one of her hands and wiped along her bottom lip with her finger; her tongue flicked out to catch what it had gathered. 

“You’re really good at that,” you murmured, trailing your eyes over her; the way her stomach indented, showing tone and was speckled with freckles, inviting you to trail your tongue over her. The way her black lace bra and trousers contrasted against her skin and made your stomach twist with longing even though she’d only just stopped fucking you. Her lips curled into a smirk and made you want to kiss her. You struggled to sit up, stomach muscles protesting, and then placed your hands on her waist. You glanced up and then pressed a kiss against her stomach, waiting for a strong hand to pull you back if she didn’t like it. When nothing happened, you continued. She was soft, a contrast to her general attitude, and you enjoyed pressing feather light kisses against her skin and feeling the sensation of her against your lips. You followed one of the indents down until you were at the waistband of her trousers, and then slowly, you began to pull the fabric down. 

Her hip bone was sensitive, you discovered. Nibbling at it made her fingers fly into your hair and tug deliciously and when you chanced a glance up you could see her lips were parted and her eyes had fluttered closed. As though she sensed you watching her, she looked down and those eyes became guarded again. You looked away, giving her the privacy she obviously needed to enjoy this and continued on your mission. 

Her trousers fell away and the plain black underwear was next. You sucked at her hip bone as you pulled them down and felt the pain of your hair being tugged again. When she was free of everything but her bra, you trailed nails up from her hips, circling her and twisting the clasp, pulling the straps down her arms. Finally, she was as naked as you. 

Your tongue flicked out and licked at her nipple and then you drew it between your teeth as the pull in your hair egged you on. You felt her arching into the touch and took great pleasure in switching to the other nipple after leaving the first thoroughly ravaged. She hissed as you were a little rougher and the moment you released her she pushed you down roughly. You grinned and crawled back a little as she climbed after you and soon she was straddling you, pinning you down with your arms above your head. 

You stared up at her and your gaze dropped to her lips. 

“Kiss me,” you murmured. Her jaw tensed, but then she leaned down and her lips brushed your cheek. You sucked in a breath. “Please… kiss me properly.”

The breath of her ghosted your cheek and then your lips, before her nose was brushing yours again as it had before. Her eyes flicked over your face and then you closed your eyes and titled your chin, begging to be kissed. 

She was more gentle than you expected, to begin with, and her lips sent tingling across yours and down your spine, making you arch into her. She flicked her tongue out to taste your lips and you parted them, allowing her to deepen the kiss until you were moaning into her mouth. Your hips began to rock and you felt her slide her thigh between them until you had friction and without shame, you ground into her. The kiss ended as she pulled your lip between her teeth and then she turned her attention to your breasts. Sliding her nails over your stomach and making the muscles react, she slipped her hand between your core and her knee, brushing her thumb over your clit before her fingers slid inside you. You arched into her mouth, gasping, as she set a rapid pace, leaving you breathless. You could hear how slick you were for her, feel her twisting and curling her fingers and her tongue and teeth teasing you so beautifully. Your hands scrabbled for something to grip; one held onto the covers and you found your other buried in her hair. You didn’t dare pull, but you did scratch her scalp, feeling a moan against your breast as you did. 

“Fuck, Miranda…”

“I believe that’s what I’m doing,” she quipped against your chest and to prove her point, another finger joined the others inside you, to the knuckle, making you gasp and arch, feeling sweat forming against your skin against the cool air. You wrapped a leg around her, grinding into her touch desperately, and Miranda chuckled, moving her lips to your neck and then to your ear. “Come for me, now.”

Who were you to argue, when she was so determined? 

*** 

You woke up, feeling the distinct ache in your stomach and between your legs that meant you’d been thoroughly fucked, and moaned roughly. 

“Oh good, you’re up.” You sat up in surprise, having half expected her to have already left. When you’d been falling asleep after a marathon of fucking that had left you spent, you’d slid your arm around her waist, only to feel her remove it as sleep claimed you and her weight disappear from the bed. Now though, you found her standing by the window, partially in shadow. You blinked; it wasn’t even daylight yet. 

“What time is it?”

She glanced at her watch. 

“Ten past four.”

“Why are you awake?” You yawned, stretching and feeling your back pop satisfyingly. 

“I don’t sleep much.”

“Even after…” She turned her head slowly and you saw the city lights casting a glow over her smirk. She was beautiful. Your eyes trailed down and saw she was wearing a shirt and underwear, but her legs were bare. 

“Yes, even after sex like that.”

You felt your cheeks blush and you sat up, feeling the pressure that must have woken you suddenly. Eyeing the bathroom door, you glanced down and then back at Miranda, who was watching you. 

“I’m just going to…” you slipped from the bed, trying not to hide from her as you padded quickly to the bathroom. She’d already seen you naked; there was no point in hiding but you felt a shyness returning to you. When you’d finished, you leaned against the cool tile; it felt good against your skin. You contemplated the shower, but if you showered now, you didn’t know what you’d do in the hours left before the next flight. It didn’t look like Miranda intended to sleep and you weren’t sure you could with her standing there, watching. So, instead, you cleaned yourself up a little, running your fingers through tangled hair and washing your face of the makeup that had remained, before heading back into the room. 

She wasn’t where you’d left her and you paused, disappointed, before hands landed on your waist, making you jump. Her lips pressed against your shoulder and then teeth grazed your skin, making your head fall back onto her shoulder. One hand moved over your stomach and then down between your legs and she brushed her nose up your neck and to your ear as she cupped you. 

“Tired?” She husked as her fingers teased you. You had been, but now every part of your body was alight. 

“No,” you whispered. “Not now.”

“Mmm,” she purred into your ear and you shivered as her fingers slipped inside you. “Aren’t you a good distraction?”

“Glad I joined you for dinner?”

She answered by grinding the heel of her hand into your clit with just enough pressure to make you gasp and lean against her for support. The hand on your hip moved until she was circling your waist to hold you in place, and you reached out blindly, finding the wall on your right and pressing your hand against it for extra support. 

“Dessert was better,” she growled into your ear as she pumped her fingers in and out of you harder. 

“Oh fuck… yes…”

Your legs were trembling, unable to cope with another round. She held you firm though, and you let your spare hand run over strong forearms, until she pressed into you again and you came, trembling and gasping, to orgasm. She stepped you forward, pressing you against the cool wall so you were held between her and it and you moaned against it as she stroked you through the waves. 

When you could stand properly, you staggered to the bed and lay down, laughing breathily. 

“You’re something else.”

“So I’ve been told.”

You rolled on your side to look at her, finding her leaning against the wall, watching you again. 

“Are you coming back to bed?” You’d meant to sound coy, but you were exhausted, and a yawn made it sound more like a soft, sleepy request. 

“I’m not used to sharing. I didn’t think about it when I booked the room.”

“Too busy trying to get me up here so you could make me into a human puddle?” You grinned gently and you heard a soft exhale that almost sounded like a laugh. Then, slowly, she prowled forward and you rolled back on your back as she crawled over you, until she was looking down at you and you could see her deliberating. 

“I get the right side,” she said finally. You laughed gently and nodded, then leaned up and pressed a kiss to her lips. She didn’t resist, but she only responded lightly and didn’t deepen the kiss. When you released her, she studied you for a moment and then rolled away, pulling herself to the right side of the bed. You did the same for the left and as you pulled the covers over the both of you, you watched her fidgeting. You lay still, hoping it would calm her. 

Eventually, she rolled over to face you and you glanced over. The shadows cast by the moonlight and city lights patterned her face, but you could still see those eyes…   
“You’re fascinating,” you murmured, your eyelashes fluttering. 

“What?”

“Fascinating…” You drifted to sleep; her confusion was the last thing you saw. 


	3. Airplane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so I extended this. There'll be another chapter. There be violence in this and stuff. It just wrote itself; guess this is what happens when you don't plan stories. Chapter 4 will just be smut smut smut.

You had a feeling that Miranda would have rather left you to make your own way to the airport, but something seemed to be making her more agreeable to sharing the taxi ride. Perhaps it was the night you’d shared, or perhaps it was just because it was the most reasonable thing to do. You weren’t sure that Miranda was the most rational person in the world, but apparently it stretched far enough that sharing a journey was alright. You wondered what would happen if you were sitting near to each other on the plane. Would she ignore you? 

The airport was less busy, but you followed Miranda through the crowds gathering by the gates and stood there with her as you waited to be called. The silence felt awkward, as though she’d suddenly rather you weren’t there at all. You supposed that were true; it had just been a one night thing, right? You didn’t normally have to spend time with a one night stand afterwards, unless you wanted to. 

But did you want to? She obviously didn’t, so it didn’t matter, but something about you was still drawn to her. Those eyes…

First class was called to board and she moved towards the desk. You opened your mouth and then shut it. Probably best not to say anything. It happened, just let it go. Let her go. 

She paused and turned, raising an eyebrow. You gave her a small smile and a shrug, before waving your ticket. 

“Not first class.”

Her gaze drifted thoughtfully and then she inclined her head and was gone. You didn’t watch her at the desk. If you saw her on the other side, maybe you’d have thought of something to say, some better goodbye during the hours of the flight. Or maybe you just wouldn’t. Just chalk it up to experience. Hell, you knew nothing about her other than her name and enjoyment of having you wrapped around her finger… literally. 

At the desk ten minutes later, you handed over your ticket. 

“Oh, you’re in first class,” the lady said. 

“What?” You frowned. “No, I’m-”

“You’ve been upgraded,” she smiled, checking all your details. “Here’s your seat number, go straight through.”

You were halfway down the tunnel when you realised that it had to have been Miranda. There was no other reason for the upgrade. Slipping into first class, your eyes searched for her as you walked to your seat. You found it before you found her; she was sitting in a seat where she had a good view of yours, but she wasn’t watching. You chewed your lip as you stowed your bag and sat down, glancing over at her again. 

She didn’t look at you through the announcements or even take off. You gripped the armrests and closed your eyes until the plan levelled out, and then grabbed your phone and earphones to listen to some music. Every so often you would glance at her, but she was never looking at you. 

Stop it, you’re embarrassing yourself. 

You licked your lips, shifted in your seat, remembering the way she had felt when you had your fingers inside her and how she had made you tremble until you collapsed. 

You felt a blush on your cheeks and bit your lip hard, opening your eyes. 

Blue. Piercing blue eyes, staring at you. That little smirk back again. 

She allowed her eyes to trail down you and then lifted her finger and moved aside her collar, displaying the large purple mark you’d left there. You watched, breathless, as she trailed her fingers over it. 

You pressed your thighs together, closed your eyes for a second and tried to focus. This was not fair. She could not turn you on in the middle of a flight. You would not sit through this whole thing getting wetter and wetter…

You opened your eyes and found she was looking away again, but her fingers were still playing absent-mindedly over the bite mark. 

Fuck. You were so fucked. 

She continued. Every so often, your eyes would inevitably trail to her and she would be doing something to distract you. One time you were sure she’d undone another button of her shirt and you spent a good ten minutes staring and imagining your tongue trailing down the valley between her breasts… 

Another time, she was reading and licking her finger everytime she used it to turn a page. You had some idea why it was so attractive but damn, if her pink tongue flicking out to wet the pad of her finger wasn’t distracting…

About two hours into the flight, you were sure you weren’t going to last the final hour. You were desperate and you could feel the heat radiating from your core; every time you shifted the wetness was made so obvious. Chewing your lip, you glanced at the bathroom sign. It wasn’t occupied. Making the decision, you got up, throwing one last glance at Miranda, who was pretending to ignore you again, before heading for the bathroom. 

You leaned against the door and bit your lip. Were you really going to do this? Sort out the problem, here? At least, being first class, it was a nicer bathroom. 

There was a knock on the door, just as you had been reaching under the band of your underwear and you snatched your hand away. 

“I won’t be long,” you called. 

You paused, waiting to see if they would answer, but there was no response. You began to slip your hand inside your underwear again and then, somehow, the door began to open. 

“What the-” Miranda’s hand covered your mouth and you were pressed against the wall as she shut the door. 

“Getting started without me?” She hummed, eyes flashing with amusement. You breathed against her hand, eyes roving her face as she smirked and then released you. 

“How did you…?” You glanced at the door. “I thought I locked it.”

“I have my ways,” she grinned and then her fingers were pressing into your stomach. “You lasted longer than I thought you would.”

“You did this on purpose,” you gasped and then she was inside you and you forgot your initial surprise, head falling back to hit the wall. “Fuck!”

“Yes,” she smirked as her teeth trailed your jaw. Her fingers curled and you inhaled sharply, your fingers flexing and grabbing her shirt, pulling her close. “Keep your voice down, unless you want an audience.”

Heat flooded you as her fingers curled again and you bit your lip hard as a moan threatened you. 

“Fuck… I thought-”

“You’re doing that talking thing again.”

“What would you… oh… rather I was doing?”

Your fingers gripped her shirt harder as she made you whine through gritted teeth, her smirk widening. 

“Coming for me would be good.”

“Fuck…” you hissed and one of your hands released her shirt and slid upwards, gathering a handful of her breast and squeezing in response to another wave of pleasure. She nipped your neck hard and you purred; hips rocking as she brought you closer and closer… 

Desperate, realising you were about to scream and probably give the both of you away if you hadn’t already, you snaked your hand into her hair and yanked her away from your neck and to your lips instead, muffling the sound of your orgasm in her mouth. Her fingers stroked slowly, letting you ride out your orgasm, legs trembling; your breathing harsh when her lips released yours. 

“God,” you moaned breathily as she slid her fingers from you. “I cannot believe we just…”

“We’d already done significantly more than that,” she shrugged, and you watched her withdrawing again. Your hands reached out automatically, and you pulled her back by her shirt. 

“Let me return the favour.”

“As tempting as that is, we’ve already been in here for a little longer than we should,” she smirked lightly. 

“Who cares?” You grinned, brushing your nose against hers. 

The little chuckle that escaped her surprised both of you, and she withdrew quickly, although gently. 

“Back to your seat.”

“I need to…” you trailed off, gesturing that you needed to clean up. Her lips curled.

“No, I don’t think you do.”

You whimpered and slowly buttoned your trousers again. 

“You’re wicked.” Her eyes flashed briefly, but she only raised her eyebrow. You wanted to ask what the reaction had been about, but recognised the dismissal. Stepping past her, you hesitated at the door. “Is…”

She turned, watching you. You wanted to ask if this had been the last time. If you’d see her again after you’d landed. If you’d ever get the chance to return the favour. But you couldn’t seem to bring yourself to say anything and she didn’t encourage you. So instead, you checked yourself in the mirror, fixed yourself as quickly as possibly because it was very obvious that you’d just been fucked, and then left. 

You refused to look around until you had returned to your seat; not wanting to look suspicious. You were still slightly flushed and you licked your lips, trying to steady your breathing. 

You realised, when you had just about gotten your breathing under control, that you’d just joined the mile high club. A little grin that you couldn’t quite tamp down spread and you closed your eyes and breathed through your nose, shaking your head slightly. You could still feel the evidence making it uncomfortable for you to sit, and yet you didn’t mind. 

When you opened your eyes, Miranda was sitting in her seat again. You hadn’t even felt her pass you. 

The last part of the flight passed with you unable to keep your eyes from Miranda and her ignoring you as though it were her job. You didn’t mind. It would have almost been more embarrassing to be caught staring, if you weren’t aware that she knew you were looking at her. You knew that she could sense it; you were practically burning holes into her. Watching the rise and fall of her chest; the casual way that she seemed to sit as though she were thoroughly fed up with everyone and everything, hiding the alertness of her. 

Your heart sank as the plane descended and you knew it wasn’t entirely because of the change in pressure. There was a sense of finality in the air; you could feel it clawing at your throat. You glanced at her again and this time, she was looking back. 

God those eyes. 

You knew that your face was giving everything away, but she didn’t react. She just looked and you felt like it was goodbye. 

She had somehow slipped away while you’d been collecting your bag from the overhead storage, and you could see no sign of her in the airport. You tried not to dwell on it and collected your luggage, deciding to head to the taxi rank and just go home, take a bubble bath and get clean. 

As though you could wash away her touch and the knowledge that you’d never feel her inside you again. You weren’t entirely sure why it was affecting you so much. You’d known her for less than twenty-four hours, but somehow, she’d gotten under your skin. 

Maybe it was those eyes; guarded, watchful, teasing and occasionally vulnerable. Or maybe it was that when you’d woken up the second time that morning, she’d looked so… you weren’t quite sure how to describe it, but the look had gone in a split second the moment she had realised you were awake. 

Or perhaps, you thought as you mentally shook yourself, it was just because the sex had been phenomenal and you hadn’t been fucked like that in… ever. Biting your lip, you cast one last glance around in the crowds and then climbed into the taxi being offered to you. 

You gave your address and the driver pulled off. Sinking into the seat, you watched the buildings roll past and decided to push all thoughts of her from your mind. It had been a one night thing… and an extra mile high add on that you could still feel the evidence of… and nothing more. 

The driver offered to carry your suitcase up the steps to your door which was slightly odd, but he seemed nice enough. Still, at the bottom, you felt a sense of unease that had you stopping. 

“Actually, I’m good. Thank you. How much do I owe you?”

“It’s no bother,” he smiled. 

“I’m fine, really.”

“I insist.”

You looked at him, the sensation of unease rising. You stepped backward a step and a muscle in his face twitched. 

“I really don’t need any help. Here’s your money.” You held out a couple of notes; more than you probably owed but you hoped that would be enough to get him to leave. He looked at it and then back at you. 

“Just give me what she gave you and I won’t have to hurt you.”

“What?” Your eyes widened as your heart rate sped up. 

“Give me what the bitch gave you and I’ll let you live. Promise.”

If there had ever been a promise you didn’t believe, it was this one. You looked up and down the road desperately, hoping someone was walking their dog or jogging. You spotted a couple further down the road. 

“There are witnesses, you can’t-”

“Oh I could do so many things before they’d even notice you,” he said and then you noticed the knife. Your eyes glued to it. 

“I don’t-”

“Give it to me.”

“Give what? I don’t know what-”

“Whatever she gave you in that bathroom.”

“Bathroom? What… oh.” The memories flicked through quickly. Did he mean… no… so what…? “She didn’t give me anything.”

“You’re lying. I watched her follow you into the bathroom.”

Your cheeks might have reddened if you weren’t cold with fear as he gripped the knife harder. 

“I… she didn’t give me anything… she… we were…” You couldn’t say the words. He studied you and then realisation seemed to settle in. A cruel little laugh escaped. 

“Oh, you have got to be kidding.”

“I… what?”

“Miranda’s been naughty hmm?” He stepped a little closer and you shrank backwards, eyeing the knife. “Always had trouble with her temper, but I didn’t know she had such a creative solution to relieving stress.”

You felt a sliver of anger cutting through the fear and before you could stop yourself, you were answering back, losing your sense of self-preservation. 

“Fuck you, who do you think you are?”

His eyes glinted. 

“Bite your tongue. If she didn’t give you anything, I guess I have no use for you. It’s not like she’s going to come back looking for another round, is it? Doesn’t like attachments, that one.” He eyed you and then kicked your case over to you. “Pick it up. We’re going inside.”

“No.”

“Pick it up, or I’ll gut you right here.”

“You’re going to kill me inside, so what’s the difference?”

“The difference,” he sneered. “Is if I kill you out here I’m killing witnesses too. And I get the feeling you’re the type of bleeding heart that won’t allow that.”

You glanced at the couple, closer now, and around. Then, with a gulp, you picked up your case. 

“Fuck you,” you hissed. 

“You sound just like her,” he snapped. “Now move.”

He followed close behind you and you could feel the knife when you paused to open the door, pressing into your back. The lift to take you up to your apartment seemed to take forever to arrive and you prayed that no one would be in it. His words about witnesses played over and over in your brain. 

“Nice place,” he said as you walked inside a few moments later. “Once they’ve cleaned it up I’m sure the realtors will be able to sell it for a good price.”

You glared at him. You were going to die anyway; what was the point in being polite to the man about to kill you? 

“You know what? I don’t know how the fuck I got involved in all this, I don’t know what you want with Miranda, what you think she gave me, or who the hell you are, but if you’re going to kill me can you just get it over with so I don’t have to hear your pathetic voice anymore?”

He blinked and then a sadistic smile crept onto his lips. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely, I think I’ll make it a slow one after all.”

“You’re a twisted, disgusting lowlife.”

“Miranda and I are in the same business, sweetheart, but I suppose there wasn’t much time for small talk in that bathroom, was there? Would you have let her have you if you’d known that she was just like me?”

“Oh, come now Daniel…” Miranda’s voice was practically a purr as she stepped out of your bedroom behind him. He whipped around; you stared, a million thoughts spinning through your head. “I think you’re overestimating your abilities. I’m much better than you.”

“I guess we’ll see about that, won’t we?” He replied, and then lunged. 

Miranda twisted around him, the knife missing her by a few inches, and she caught his arm, pulling it harshly and bringing her knee up to connect. He let out a yell and dropped the knife, then sent her flying into the wall. Stepping forward he grabbed her and pulled her up; she stabbed a knife into his side on the way up and he yelled out before his hand closed around her neck. He was pushing her into the wall with his hand tightening on her neck, his other hand grappling with the arm that was reaching for the knife that she’d released. 

Her eyes bulged and then your hand was on the knife and you were twisting it. You hadn’t even realised you’d moved. He yelled and released Miranda, his hand going to where the knife had been; blood was pooling on his clothing and spreading. You looked down and found the knife in your hand. 

“You fucking bitch-” Wire wrapped around his neck and his fingers grabbed at it, trying to pull it away. You blinked, watching his face and then looked down at the knife again, shock rooting you to the spot. 

He was gasping for breath when a knock at the door echoed loudly through your apartment. 

“Police! Everything alright in there?” Your eyes flew to Miranda, to the man and then to the knife. It slipped from your fingers and clattered to the floor. “Police! Open up!”

“Let them in.” Miranda’s voice instructed. It cut through your daze, and you looked at her again. “Quickly.”

You hurried over to the door, shaking, and opened the door. One of the police officers on the other side took a look at you. 

“Are you the occupant of the apartment?”

“Yes.”

“Everything alright? We had a report-”

“No, it’s not.” You glanced back and found Miranda pinning the guy to the floor; her knee in the small of his back. He seemed to be feebly struggling. You remembered her instructions and opened the door. “He uh-”

“Ma’am, step away from the gentleman.” The police entered and you pressed back against the wall. 

“He’s wounded, but he’ll live,” she said, stepping back and shooting a look at you. The police officer nearest you put a hand on your arm. 

“Do you have proof of residency on you?”

You nodded slowly, pulling your phone from your pocket and slipping your ID from your case, handing it over. The police officer confirmed with her colleagues and then turned back to you as the others began to check Miranda over for weapons and the man on the floor for injuries and weapons. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” The police officer asked. 

“He… Uh… he was my taxi driver.” You swallowed and shook your head, glancing at Miranda, whose eyes were on you. “He held me at knife point, made me bring him up here.”

“Do you know why?”

“I… no. I mean… he said he wanted to kill me but…”

“We responded to an alert from your neighbour. They reported a woman entering your apartment that they’d never seen before and thought you were away.”

“I just got back. From the airport.”

“Is the woman in question the same woman here?”

“Yes. She’s… she saved me.”

“She broke into your apartment to save you?”

“I was already here,” Miranda said, her voice ringing clearly across the few metres that separated you. “I wanted to surprise my girlfriend.”

Your brain must have short circuited, because you were sure that Miranda had just called you her girlfriend and there was no way that was possible. But as you stared at her and her eyes stared calmly back, you realised that you hadn’t misheard her. 

“Yes,” you murmured. 

“This woman is your girlfriend?” The police officer confirmed. 

“Yes, she is.”

The next hour was a blur. You remembered sitting on the sofa, talking to the police. You remembered a mug of tea being pressed into your hand and the way that Miranda’s fingers had brushed against yours. You remembered the paramedics arriving to deal with Daniel, because now you remembered that that was what Miranda had called him. You remembered the police going over everything in detail and the relief washing over you when you realised that you didn’t have to lie. You could say everything that had happened… well, within reason. You didn’t tell them that Miranda had known him. You didn’t tell them that she was the reason he’d been there in the first place. 

You didn’t listen too closely to what Miranda was telling the officers questioning her, either. You glanced at her occasionally, marvelling at how calm she was, until you remembered what Daniel had said. She was the same as him, in some way. She hadn’t even denied it when she’d appeared; she’d admonished him for thinking he was at her level. Memories of what she’d said to you when you’d first met, with her hand under your skirt and her lips against your neck, flicked through your mind. 

She had told you of two ways that she could kill you. 

You were glad when the police left, because you weren’t sure that you could go over it another time without analysing Miranda too closely. She’d saved your life, but it was because of her that it had been at risk in the first place, and you had saved her in turn. She owed you an explanation. 

When the door closed, you leaned against it for a moment, taking a deep breath and then turned to look at her. She shifted, but her eyes didn’t move from yours. 

“He’s not dead.”

“No,” she replied. 

“Would you have killed him if they hadn’t showed up?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Her brow furrowed. 

“In case you hadn’t noticed, he was trying to kill us.”

“He wanted something from you. He thought you’d given it to me. Why would he think you had something worth killing for? Why did he say you were like him? What…” You trailed off, sucking in a breath, feeling tears pricking at your eyes. You hated crying; dashing them away you busied yourself with grabbing a cloth. “I have to clean up the blood.”

“Stop.”

“No, I have to-”

“Stop.” She caught your arm as you passed her, holding you there, her face inches from yours. “You want me to answer your questions?”

“I…” You blinked, tears still threatening, studying her face. “Yes? Do I?”

“If that’s a real yes,” she replied through gritted teeth, clearly restraining herself, “then go and sit down. You’re making me irritable.”

“Oh, I’m making you irritable?” You snapped. “Are you kidding?”

Miranda looked like she might be tempted to strangle you next. 

“You’re all… jumpy.”

“Yes well, funnily enough, I get like that when someone tries to kill me and then I end up stabbing him with his own knife because he’s choking a woman I thought I’d never see again, who happens to be the only reason he wanted to kill me in the first place!”

Sucking in a big breath, you stared at her, panting. Her eyes flicked over your face, studying you. 

And then, her lip curled and she was kissing you. 

Taken by surprise, it took you a moment before you melted into the kiss. She backed you against the counter and you slid your fingers into her hair, humming against her lips. After a moment, with the lightest tearing of lips, she pulled away, leaving little breathing room between you. 

“Better?”

“Mhmmm.”

“Going to stop yelling at me and listen?”

“Hmmm,” you hummed again, eyes still partly closed and your fingers still tangled in her hair. “Yes.”

“Good.” She pulled away further and you had to release her. “Sit down.”

You rolled your eyes, but you didn’t feel as tense anymore after the kiss and you headed to the sofa and settled on it. 

“Are you going to join me?” You asked when she didn’t follow. 

“He was looking for a flash drive. He knew I had it and he wanted it for his employer.” Miranda began, slipping her hands into her pockets and looking directly at you. “And yes, he will have been instructed to kill for it.”

“But then why didn’t he follow you?”

“He no doubt thought you were a courier. Someone to pass the object from me to my employer.”

“But I’m not.”

“Which he obviously discovered. But at that point you’d seen him and-”

“-I was a witness.”

“Yes.”

“He said you were the same as him.”

She scoffed. 

“Amateur.” At your wide eyes, she huffed. “He and I share certain job roles, yes. But I’m far better than he is.”

“He almost killed you. If I hadn’t-”

“Yes,” she smirked with a little eye roll. “My saviour. Not a bad move with the knife.”

“I…” You swallowed and glanced down at your hands again. They were clean. You’d already cleaned them. “I didn’t even think about it. I just couldn’t let him kill you.”

“Don’t get sentimental,” she replied, but it lacked the bite that you imagined she’d intended. 

“Why were you here?” You asked, brow furrowed. “If you had to take the flash drive to your employer; why come here? How did you even know where I lived?”

“I got your address while you were asleep in the hotel,” she hummed, casually, not meeting your gaze. 

“Why?”

She huffed. 

“Check your pocket.” You raised an eyebrow and then began patting your pockets. She gestured at one of the front ones and you dug your hand in. Fingers met metal and you pulled out a small flash drive. Your eyes widened and you looked up at her. “I hadn’t intended to use you, but when I saw him on the plane, I knew that he’d come after me. I thought he’d come after me.”

She corrected herself. 

“You… you used me.”

“I didn’t expect him to-”

“-Oh come on.” You glared. “You’re seriously telling me that you knew he was there, watching you, and you didn’t think he might see me as a target? Even if he just thought we were seeing each other or something-”

Her scoff stopped you. 

“That would not be anyone’s first thought. We don’t date. It’s too dangerous.”

“No but you happily fuck around with people.” 

“Yes.”

You stared at her, and then buried your hands in your hair and looked down, trying to remember that she’d almost killed a man so throwing things at her would probably not go well for you. But you were so angry. Then a thought flashed through your mind. 

“You saw him on the plane. That’s when you knew he was following you.”

“Yes.”

“So why did you look up my address in the hotel?”

You lifted your head in time to see her jaw tighten; a flicker of that insecurity you’d seen once darting through them again. 

“I don’t know.”

“Yes you do.”

She glared and shifted. 

“I’m going to be here for a while and I thought it’d be easier to fuck you than have to find someone who might be more irritating, although I’m not sure that’s possible.”

You didn’t believe her, but a flood of warmth through you made you shiver slightly. You glanced down at the flash drive, twisting it in your fingers. 

“So what’s on it?”

“If I told you that, I’d have to kill you.” You laughed automatically, but she wasn’t joking. 

“You have to go deliver it to your employer?”

“Yes.”

“Now?”

“...Yes.”

“Will you be coming back afterwards?”

“Do you want me to come back?” Her eyebrow raised. 

“I don’t know,” you sighed. That wasn’t exactly true. While your feelings were conflicted, you did want her to come back. You weren’t exactly sure how that had happened. Maybe you were still running on adrenaline, but you wanted her close again. “Yes?”

“Yes?” She smirked. 

“Yes.”

“Then I’d better get going.” She held out her hand for the flash drive. There was something so solemn about the air between you and you couldn’t bear it. You knew that the minute you left you were going to break down; that the afternoon’s events would hit you. You chewed your lip and looked at the flash drive and then did something equally stupid and insane. 

You popped it down your top and looked at her with a challenge in your expression. 

“Come and get it.”

Her lips curled and you felt heat spark in your stomach. She prowled forwards and then her hand was under your chin, lifting your head. 

“I can’t be late.”

“So stop delaying then.”

She chuckled dangerously and then you were pushed back against the back of the sofa and she was straddling you. 

“You know I could just take it out?”

“But where would be the fun in that?”

“What are you doing?” She asked, gazing down at you as your hands moved up her thighs. “A few minutes ago you wanted me gone. I know you did.”

“I changed my mind.” You dug your fingers into her thighs and then moved to her waistband. “I did say I wanted to return the favour, from the plane.”

“And that couldn’t wait?”

“No.” You unhooked the button of her trousers and slid the zip down. “I… I just need to feel…”

Her hands caught yours and restrained you against the sofa. Her eyes were softer than you’d seen them as she studied you. 

“You look like you’re about to fall apart.”

“I’m fine.”

“Oh, yeah, you look totally fine.” The sarcasm was soft and you felt it grating against you. Why was she being soft when you were just about holding on? 

“Please, I just want…” You trailed off, the lump in your throat preventing anymore. She studied you for a few more seconds and then leaned forward and captured your lips in a searing kiss. 

You sank into her, feeling her taking control, guiding you through your chaotic emotions. She nibbled on your lip and then released your wrists. Your hands slid up her thighs again and gripped her ass, pulling her closer. You buried your face in her neck and kissed her, then sucked at the mark you’d left on her the night before. She gasped and dragged you away by your hair to plant another kiss on your lips, her hips rolling. 

Your fingers skated under her top and then you were palming her breast, wishing there weren’t so many barriers. You weren’t in the easiest position either, but her moving on top of you was making your brain fuzzy; only filled with her and how she smelled, tasted and felt. 

Her hand was in your bra and you moaned as she palmed you roughly, until she removed her hand and victoriously held the flash drive between her fingers, looking down at you with a smirk.   
“Got it.”

You licked your lips, looking at it and then back to her as she slid it into her pocket. . 

“So you’re going to go now?”

“I always finish what I start,” she said. You sighed and started to release her, but she caught your hand. “That includes you, idiot.”

And then she was sliding your hand into her trousers and you were moaning as her mouth claimed yours again. 

She was hot and wet and you shivered in delight at finding her wanting you. It was an odd angle, but you began teasing her clit, wishing you had more room to move, but reveling in the hissing breaths that were escaping her as she rocked into you. You could see her biting her lip as she let her head fall back, and you took the opportunity to bury your face in her chest, teeth and tongue seeking the V of her shirt so you could taste her again. Her fingers were buried in your hair, pulling it, her nails scratching your scalp, and you grinned into the valley between her breasts. 

“Fuck…” she hissed above you and you chuckled, pressing into her harder. Her hips lost rhythm and her fingers tightened in your hair. Just a little longer and she’d be coming for you…

You stopped moving and she hissed, her head snapping forward so she could glare at you. 

“Come back safely and I’ll finish what I started,” you said. She gritted her teeth, pulled your hair back and tried to grind into your hand but you withdrew it. 

“Oh you are so fucked,” Miranda hissed down at you, although there was the slightest smirk on her lips. “So fucked.”

You removed your hand so she could climb off of you, and she watched as you sucked your fingers clean, before leaning down to claim your lips again. 

“Come back, alright?”

“You’ve just made it impossible not to,” she quipped, before doing up her trousers and checking that the flash drive was still in her pocket. “Go and take a shower, get some food. You’re going to need your stamina.”

You stood, stretching and eyed the drying spots of blood on the floor. She caught your gaze and sighed, crossing the floor and grabbing the cloth you’d dropped earlier. She cleaned up the blood and then tossed the cloth into the sink. 

“Thank you,” you murmured. She wiped her hand on her trousers and shrugged. 

“I’ll be back. Try to not let any strangers with knives in while I’m gone.” She was joking, but you shivered. 

“I’ll do my best.”

“Shower. Eat. Rest. I’ll be…” she checked her watch. “An hour and a half, at most.”

“Any more and I can worry, yeah?”

“Why would you worry?” Her eyebrow rose, as though confused by the possibility that you might be invested in her safety. You shook your head, and she shifted, then grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. “See you later.”

“Bye,” you murmured and then she was gone, striding through your front door as if she owned the place. You took her advice, after a moment of standing there, mulling over everything. You popped a pizza from the freezer in the oven, then went to the bathroom and climbed in the shower, washing away the airport grime and the sweat and everything else. The heat soothed you, and soon your hair was wrapped in a towel and you were eyeing your underwear drawer, wondering if you should wear something nice for her return. 

Black lace, because the colour reminded you of her and complimented you, and a dressing gown later, and you were sitting at the kitchen island eating pizza. You didn’t look at the spot that Miranda had cleaned up, afraid that the memories would flood back and make you feel sick. So instead you left half the pizza in case she was hungry when she returned and slipped back into your bedroom. You settled on the bed, waiting for her, feeling oddly calm. 

It might have been the exhaustion of everything that had happened, but it didn’t seem to be affecting you like you’d have expected. Perhaps the shock would hit again, or perhaps you could ask her more questions later, but for now, all you wanted was to see her eyes trailing over you again. Wanting you. It somehow seemed the most important thing in the world. 

And somehow, despite all of that, you drifted to sleep on top of your bed, waiting for Miranda to return. 


	4. Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut. Knife play, orgasm denial, rough fucking and exhibitionism. 
> 
> Maybe a bit of softness.

At first, you weren’t sure what had woken you up. You stirred, eyelashes fluttering, and saw that it was dark. The sun had long since set and you were in your room. Then, you fully came to your senses and realised that something was tickling your leg. You shifted and looked down. 

“Finally,” Miranda purred, before laying another kiss against your thigh. “I was beginning to think you were dead.”

“You’re back,” you whispered, sitting up quickly. 

“Yes,” she smirked. “And I found a present waiting for me.”

“I thought you might be hungry and I didn’t have a chance to go shopping, so pizza it was.”

“I was talking about this,” she hummed, gesturing to what you were wearing. Or rather, were half wearing. You looked down; the dressing gown was partly opened, and glimpses of your underwear were on display. “Or are you telling me this is how you normally nap?”

You shook your head and she grinned, before crawling over you, pushing you back down to the bed. 

“Hey,” you half complained. 

“Ah ah,” she warned. “I think I get to unwrap my present, don’t you?”

“Yes,” you replied, breathily, biting your lip. 

She put her hand on your chest and dragged her nails down it, making you arch. Slowly, she pulled at the tie of the robe, pushing it apart and then you felt her shift. Your legs were pushed apart, her thigh sliding between them. 

“I saw these when I was passing time, waiting for you,” she purred as her fingers trailed over lace. You whimpered; she’d been through your things? 

“You-”

“Yes, I found your toys,” she smirked. “Maybe later.”

You blushed; that hadn’t been what you’d been going to say but god if it didn’t send heat flooding through you. You pushed your hips down and ground into her thigh. She tweaked your nipple through your bra and then lowered herself to nibble it through the material. You forgot how to breathe normally as you felt the wetness of her tongue through the material and her teeth surrounding one sensitive bud before she sucked. A gasp erupted from your lips and you arched into her touch. 

“You’re safe then… everything… went ok?” You asked, because you knew that once she really got going you’d forget to ask. She chuckled and then her mouth closed on the other nipple. 

“How was your day honey?” She teased. “I left dinner out for you and then waited for you in my lingerie… Is that what you’re going for right now?”

“No!” You gasped as she bit the top of your breast and sucked hard. “Fuck… no… I just…”

“You’re just what?” Her tongue licked up your chest and to your collarbone where she sucked hard. 

“I… oh god… I don’t know…”

The throaty chuckle against your neck gave way to a satisfied hum as her fingers found space between her thigh and your underwear and she felt the wetness gathering. 

“Speechless; good. I have other things for that mouth of yours to be doing.”

You lost all sense of what you had been going to say when her fingers pressed into you and began to rub, sending electricity through you as the lace pulled against your clit. Her breath was hot against your neck as her nose grazed your jaw and then she pressed an open-mouthed kiss against your pulse point. You arched into her, fingers fisting in her hair as you pulled her back to your lips for a kiss that took your breath away and left her panting. 

You looked up at her in the faint light from the hallway and she held your gaze. Your heart thundered, but the seconds seemed to pass slowly, until she removed her hand from between your legs and sat back, leaving you aching in her absence. You followed her with your eyes as she climbed from the bed and pulled her shirt off, tossing it to the side, before reaching for the clasp of her trousers. 

“Let me,” you rasped, sitting up. She paused and then with a little smirk, she raised her eyebrow and gestured at her trousers, as though it had been her idea and she was instructing you. You crawled to the edge of the bed and reached forward, hooking your finger into the waistband and pulling her to you. You wiped the smirk from her lips with a long, slow kiss and then undid the clasp. The trousers slid down her legs and she stepped out of them, then grasped your hair in her hand and pulled, tilting your head up to her. 

“You left me in quite the predicament earlier,” she purred, scratching her nails against your scalp and then letting them trail to the little curls where your neck meets your head. Your breath caught as she pulled again, baring your neck, and then her other hand was at your collarbone and her thumb was trailing the bone and your eyes were lidded. “I should really punish you for it, don’t you think?”

Your breathing was shallow and you watched intensely, biting your lip. She gave a dangerous little smirk and raised an eyebrow; you realised she was waiting for a response. 

“How?” Her hand tightened and you gasped. “Please. Yes.”

“Good girl,” she hummed and the hand at your collarbone moved up to grasp your chin as she released your hair. “Now then, how? A very good question.”

You knew she wasn’t asking you; her eyes were in shadow in the dim light but you could feel them burning into you. You could see her considering her options and then her grip on your chin tightened. 

“You’ve not had an easy day, so I feel inclined to go a little easy on you. Especially since you look so delicious.” She hummed and then her voice hardened as she released your chin. “Stand up.”

You stood and bit your lip, feeling the wetness that had been growing starting to dampen your thighs. 

“What now?”

Miranda’s eyes narrowed and you clamped your lips shut. 

“Go and get your favourite toy from that lovely stash I found. The harness too. Quickly.”

You obeyed, hurrying to your drawers and opening them. The harness came out first and you only hesitated momentarily when choosing the size. You usually struggled with the largest, but you were so wet already, you couldn’t imagine that lasting. Turning, you found Miranda behind you and as you started, she put her hands on either side of the dresser, backing you into it, the drawer closing behind you. You swallowed thickly and her throaty chuckle made your insides tingle. 

She surveyed your choices and then pursed her lips. 

“Well? You think I’m going to put it on myself?”

You bit your lip and shook your head. They suddenly felt heavy in your hands and you glanced down as she stepped back to give you enough room to kneel, which you did. You eyed her underwear, wondering whether she wanted you to take it off. Her fingers tangled in your hair and she pulled your head up, giving you a look. You didn’t need words. 

You moaned softly as you slid her underwear down strong, toned legs and caught the scent of her. You longed to bury your face between her thighs, especially when she leaned against the drawer over your head so that she could step into the harness. As you slowly slid it higher, you paused, giving into the need and leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to her. Your lips came away slick and your tongue flicked out to taste her; when you glanced up and found her staring at you, there was something unfathomable in her expression. It lasted only a moment before she raised that eyebrow again and you looked down, focusing on your task. If your fingers lingered as you tightened the straps on smooth skin, feeling muscles tightening as she moved, you chose not to focus on how much trouble taking your time might get you in. 

“Stand up,” she instructed when you’d finished. You did, feeling the relief of your knees as they lifted from the floor. “My jacket is on your chair. In the pocket is my knife. If you are comfortable with me using that at some point, go and get it. If not, just say the word.”

You glanced over at the chair, looking back at her with some trepidation. 

“You’re not going to… what’re you going to do with it?”

“Not hurt you. But you just had an experience with a knife that some people might think was traumatic, so I could replace it with something positive,” she stepped forward and the toy pressed into your leg as her hands rested on your hips, thumb stroking over your skin. “If you like.”

Miranda was being… soft. It seemed so at odds with her and yet entirely too comforting and sincere to be faked, although she did look as though it made her uncomfortable. You leaned in and pressed a light kiss to her lips. 

“Okay. You will stop, won’t you, if…”

“This is not the first time I’ve done this,” she husked. “Trust me…”

You shivered and nodded. 

“I do.”

You padded over to her jacket when she released you and pulled the knife from her pocket. It felt lighter than you’d thought but there was still some weight to it. You opened it and the light from the hallway flashed across the blade as it was revealed. You turned and looked at Miranda hesitantly, before passing it to her, shivering as her fingers brushed yours. 

“Take that off,” she gestured to your dressing gown with the knife and you let it slide down your arms, leaving it on the floor. “How attached are you to this lovely set?”

You glanced down at your underwear. 

“Quite, especially now.”

“I’ll buy you a new pair,” she husked, curling her fingers to direct you closer. You stepped forward. “Lie down.”

You did so, looking up at her as her eyes trailed over you slowly. Then the knife flashed in the light and you tensed. She hesitated. 

“Perhaps this should be saved for another time.”

“No!” You sat up slightly on your elbows, filing away the fact that she was already thinking about there being another time for later. “Please.”

She didn’t respond, only raised her eyebrow and then slowly moved the knife into your field of vision again. 

“Stay still.”

The knife trailed the edge of your bra, between your breasts and then down over your stomach. You held your breath, eyes fixed on Miranda and breathed. Your throat felt dry, your breathing was shallow, but there was something so thrilling about the way she caressed you with the blade. It was cool against your heated skin and when she traced back up to your bra you bit your lip, glancing down for the first time. 

Watching the knife slice through the piece of material keeping the two cups together was strangely arousing and as you looked back at Miranda, you saw her eyes were darker too. The knife trailed down and slowly split the lace at each hip; you watched it fraying and then Miranda was pulling it away from you and you were shifting your hips to make it easy. 

She flicked the knife closed. 

“Good girl,” she purred. “That will do, for now. Take that off.”

You sat up and pulled away the remnants of your bra, throwing it off the bed into the darkness. Miranda climbed from the bed and bent down; you watched as she reemerged with the tie from your dressing gown. 

“Hands above your head.”

This you were familiar with and you raised your hands with a small grin. She smirked down at you as she crawled to straddle your thigh, then your arms were being tied up with a sure efficiency that took your breath away. Your arms were stretched as she tied you to the bed and you rolled your shoulders slightly to get more comfortable. 

“Now then, you left me wanting. I can’t wait to see how long you last before you beg me to let you come.”

Lips parting, you gasped as her thigh pressed into your centre. 

“Oh, that’s not fair.”

“Isn’t it?” She smirked, tweaking your nipples and making you yelp. “But you did it to me.”

“I could remedy that,” you bit your lip. “Right now if you want?”

“No, no,” she smirked. “I think not.”

And then began the slow, intense torture that was Miranda teasing you. Her thigh gave just enough pressure that you could gain some friction, but it was not enough, never enough, as her lips, tongue and teeth trailed hotly over your jaw, moving slowly down your neck. She sucked hard at your skin and you knew that you would be marked like you had marked her the day before. She sucked particularly hard at your collarbone and you arched, pulling at the satin tie holding your arms up. You wanted, needed, to bury your itching fingers in her hair, inside her; anything to feel her. But she kept you there, removing her thigh until you’d stopped writhing so much, and then replacing it as her teeth nipped down your chest. 

“Fuck…” you whimpered as she took one of your nipples in her mouth and pulled to the point of pain. Her tongue swirled around it, soothing and then she was sucking it. “Miranda!”

“Patience.” She nipped the tender skin under your breast and you whimpered again, pressing into her and coating her thigh with your arousal. 

“This is worse than what I did.”

“Which is why it’s called a punishment,” she replied and then nipped under your other breast. “Now stop complaining, or else I’ll get that gag I saw behind your underwear.”

You pouted and then gasped as she sucked your other nipple into her mouth, rolling her tongue over it. Fingernails raked down your stomach and you cried out, before she removed her thigh and stroked her fingers over your entrance, feeling how wet you were. 

“Well, well, so you like being teased?” You nodded and her nails dug into your thigh, making you gasp. “I said stop complaining, not talking at all.”

“Yes, yes I like it,” you moaned. She smirked and then her fingers grazed your clit and your hips jolted. “Jesus fucking christ!”

A dark chuckle slipped from her and then three fingers slid inside you, making you cry out again. She stilled, letting you adjust and you whimpered when she slid out slowly only to slide back in quickly. 

“If you can’t take this, how will you take me?”

You arched into her next thrust and then she began to pump in and out of you hard, until you were panting and crying a jumbled mess of swear words and something that sounded suspiciously like Miranda’s name broken between them. Just as your hands were gripping your binding and you could feel yourself about to come, hard, Miranda stopped. You cried out and then she began again. Everytime you got close, she pulled away. You restrained your complaints until the third round, when she was still using her fingers and every movement made a sloppy sound because you were that drenched. 

“Fuuuuuuuck, no!” You whimpered, feeling the orgasm escaping you. 

“You didn’t think it was going to be that easy, did you?” She waited for a few moments, nibbling at your ribs, and then her fingers began teasing your clit. “I know how badly you want to come.”

“Yes, please…”

“No.”

“Miranda,” you purred, trying to flirt as though you weren’t desperate. “You’ve made your point; don’t you want me to scream your name while I come for you?”

She chuckled. 

“Oh you will. But not yet.”

You pouted and then mewled as she circled your clit with her thumb. She shifted, positioning herself between your thighs and then hooked her hands under your knees, drawing them up so the bottom of your feet pressed into the bed. You watched with bated breath as she looked down at you, at the mess she’d caused you to make, and bit her lip. You inhaled sharply; the look on her face, lit by the dim light, made your heart clench and your stomach flip. She caught your gaze and slowly leaned over you; her hands pressing into the bed either side of you. 

Miranda pressed a kiss to your lips, leaving your eyelids heavy with want and your lips parted, letting wanton huffs of breath escape. 

“Ready?” She asked, her voice husky. 

“Yes,” you whimpered and then, slowly, she was sliding into you. You groaned as the cool, hard toy pushed inside, stretching you; filling you until your eyes rolled back. “Oh god, Mirandaaaa.”

“Good girl,” she rasped, her lips falling to your ear; her tongue flicking out to trail the edge before she pulled the lobe between her teeth. “Let me hear you.”

And then, she pulled out sharply, slamming back into you hard. You cried out and she set up a punishing pace, supporting herself with her hands, watching you arching into her with dark eyes. The restraints felt tight around your wrists as you pulled against them amidst your writhing, but you felt untethered, as though you weren’t bound to the bed or even by gravity. All that existed was Miranda and the roughness of her fucking you. 

With a gasp, you neared the edge and looked desperately at her to see if she would stop. She grinned down at you and you knew she intended to. 

“Oh god, please don’t stop. Please, Miranda, I-” she stilled and the rest of your sentence was lost in a cry, tears pricking at your eyes as you bit your lip hard. “Fuck you!”

You hadn’t meant the hiss to slip out, but it did, and you saw her falter slightly. A quick scan of your face, checking that you were actually fine, and her smirk returned. 

“You’ll get your turn.”

Moaning, you rocked your hips against nothing desperate to finish. Each orgasm escaped you slower than the one before, and you knew that if she would just slide into you hard now, you might still come. Of course, she didn’t. Instead, she reached up and undid, with one hand, the binding around your wrists. 

Blinking, surprised, you rubbed them and then took the opportunity to bury your fingers in her hair and bring her in for a kiss; aiming to convey just how much you needed to come. When you separated, to the sound of tearing, she nipped at your lip. 

“Why?” You husked, throat parched. She didn’t answer, only stood, pulling you with her. You followed, holding onto her hand, and then she released you, leaving you standing on trembling legs in the middle of the floor. Then, she pushed the curtains back and you automatically covered yourself as the light of the moon flooded your room with pale light. “Miranda, I have neighbours!”

“It’s late,” she beckoned you over and hesitantly you padded forward, still trying to shield yourself from view. She caught your hand and pulled you in for a kiss that made you momentarily forget that, at the right angle, anyone could see in from their own window. The little balcony had some cover, but not enough to shield your room completely from view. Miranda didn’t seem to care. 

As you parted, she turned you around and pressed you forward. The cold glass made you shiver and yelp as it pressed into you; hardening your nipples to the point of pain. 

“Fuck, what-”

Miranda pressed into you; her warmth contrasting to the cold glass. The toy pressed between your legs and you automatically rearranged your feet, opening yourself a little more. Miranda’s lips brushed your shoulder and then her breath tickled your ear.   
“You enjoyed what I did to you in the airport restaurant. This is just the next step up, my little exhibitionist.”

“Fuck, I don’t… but…” The cold was nice, actually, once you settled from the initial shock of it, and Miranda’s hips began to slowly rock, making the toy slide against you. You pushed your hips back into her. “This is insane.”

“Imagine,” she hummed into your ear, her nails trailing down your sides, her hips rocking in continuous rhythm, “they have no idea that you’re here, being so wanton. About to get _fucked_.”

The way she said fucked, drawing it out, made a new, hot wave of pleasure spread through you. You groaned. 

“Miranda…”

“Of course, if you don’t want to…” she began to withdraw and you reached back, pulling her back into you. 

“Stop being such a tease,” you moaned, pulling another chuckle from her that sent shivers down your spine. 

She pulled you back a little; your chest still pressed to the glass, your neck craned as your heated cheek pressed to it too, but your hips were back against her. You pressed your hands to the glass to steady yourself as you felt her press against your entrance. 

“This time,” Miranda purred, her hand possessively placed on your ass, squeezing it, “you’re going to come for me.”

The guttural moan that simple statement pulled from you was broken into a sharp cry as she entered you, pressing you into the cold window. It was steaming with the heat of your breath as you panted, and you struggled to keep yourself upright as she pounded into you from behind. Once or twice your hands slipped in the condensation and then you felt her fingers tangling in your hair before she pulled it. A light flicked on across the road and you watched as someone walked into the room. A few times, you thought they were looking directly at you, but they never seemed to linger. The idea that they might look over, see you spread out like this, with Miranda behind you, made you hotter than you’d dare admit. 

“Fuck!” You were so close and part of you feared that she’d leave you hanging again. That she’d never let you come. You needed it, you couldn’t keep going. “Miranda, fuck, please!”

She slammed into you hard and you cried out, tumbling over the edge, clenching around the toy inside you and screaming her name. She pushed your hips forward, pressing you fully into the window as you rode the waves of pleasure; the toy still buried inside you and Miranda’s heat holding you upright. 

Quivering, you eventually regained your senses as she began to slowly pull out of you. Her thumb stroked your hip gently. 

“Good girl,” she purred, kissing your shoulder. “Are you alright?”

You nodded, your throat too hoarse and dry to speak. She stroked your hair and then gently turned you around. The slick toy brushed your legs, sending another wave of electricity through you that made you shiver. She leaned in and kissed you and your lips felt bruised against her gentleness. 

“I…” you tried to speak, but you couldn’t bring any moisture to your mouth to swallow. She stroked your jaw and led you to the bed where you sat, then lay back with your legs dangling over the side of the bed, still tingling. You watched as she unbuckled the straps, placed the strap-on on the drawers and then padded out of the room. You made a faint sound of protest, rolling over slightly to watch her. She hadn’t taken her clothes and a moment later your fears at being abandoned were soothed as she returned with a glass of water. 

“Here,” she hummed and you sat up, wincing as your muscles protested, taking the glass gratefully. After a few gulps, you sighed. 

“Thank you.” She shrugged, taking the glass and putting it on the bedside table. You lay back down and let out a breath. “That was… wow.”

“A few minutes ago you were cursing me for teasing you.” She looked pretty self-satisfied in the moonlight as she sat on the bed, peering down at you. 

“I’ll never leave you wanting again,” you groaned. “That was torture.”

“No,” she chuckled, an edge of bitterness spoiling the sound. “It wasn’t.”

Memories of earlier flooded back, and as the cold wave of reality chilled you, you sat up. She eyed your change warily. 

“What happened? Are you okay? You didn’t really answer me when I…”

“This isn’t that,” Miranda interrupted her. “We’re not… this is just what it is. Don’t confuse it.”

You stared at her perplexed. 

“Miranda, you’ve made it perfectly clear that I’m just someone to fuck, or stress relief, like Daniel said.”

Miranda’s eyes flashed. 

“What?”

“He said that’s what you were using me for. A creative solution for stress relief. But that doesn’t mean I can’t be worried about you after what’s happened.” You softened your voice, aware that it was strained. “It doesn’t mean that I’m expecting anything just because I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Miranda shifted uncomfortably but, to her credit, she didn’t leave, which you had been expecting. 

“You’re… frustrating.”

You laughed which seemed to frustrate her even more. 

“I’m sorry, I just think that’s probably the nicest thing you’ve said to me. Outside of good girl.”

That drew a slight smile from her. 

“I’m not exactly ‘nice’.”

“Mmm,” you hummed, kissing her shoulder and then beginning to trail your lips up to her neck. She tilted her head, pushing her hair away to give you access. “I don’t know if I’m particularly nice either but I do know that I owe you.” 

You licked over the bruise you had left, marking her skin. She breathed in hard and you smiled against her, letting out a breathy chuckle. 

“What?”

“You like that I’ve marked you, don’t you? You kept touching it on the plane.”

Her fingers snaked into the back of your hair and she pulled you away. The moonlight captured the sharp lines of her face and glinted in her blue eyes. She took your breath away. 

“You’re getting rather sure of yourself, aren’t you? And so quickly after begging me to let you come.”

“The only thing I’m sure about in this whole thing is wanting you and wanting to have you as many times as possible,” you rasped. Again, she looked taken aback for a split second and then she sighed, shaking her head. 

“You’re impossible.”

“Don’t forget frustrating,” you quipped. 

“Lie down. I believe I said I was going to find another use for that mouth of yours.”

“Yes ma’am,” you teased again and she released you with an eyeroll. You pushed yourself back and lay down, watching her every move as she crawled up beside you. “Have I mentioned that you’re breathtaking.”

“Shut. Up.” She straddled your face, lowering herself down with a smirk on her face. “And make good on that promise of yours.”

You moaned into her wetness, finding her hot and sweet for you. Lapping at her, sucking at her clit; you clung hard to her thighs. She rocked into you and you watched her coming apart above you. It was addictive. You couldn’t stop; not even when she shuddered and came hard, spilling fresh juices on your tongue. She rocked against you and you felt wetness on your chin, coating you, but you didn’t stop until, with her hand buried in your hair, pulling deliciously, she came again. Her thighs tightened around your head, blocking out the cry that burst from her. 

She collapsed to the side, running her fingers through her hair while she caught her breath and you bit your lip as her head rolled until she was looking at you. 

“What?”

“I think that might be my new favourite thing to do,” you smirked, licking your lips. “Making you come apart like that.”

She rolled her eyes, but she looked quite pleased. You both lay there, staring up at the ceiling; well, you were staring at her. She eventually looked back at you. 

“Are you staying?” You asked quietly.

Her gaze flicked to the door. 

“Are you asking me to?”

“Yes. Please.”

She didn’t respond, but she did sit up, undoing the bra that she was still wearing and throwing it to the chair where her jacket was, and then shifted up the bed, climbing under the covers. You followed her eagerly and soon you were both lying there, the moon still spilling in. 

You shifted, rolling onto your side to look at her. She seemed stiff, staring up at the ceiling, as though she was considering something. 

“Are you okay?”

The silence stretched between you and you started to believe that she might be going to just stay silent until you fell asleep. Then she would likely leave and you would never see her again. You studied her carefully, committing the shape of her to memory, just in case. You doubted you would ever forget her really. 

“I lied,” she murmured as you lay on your side, watching her. You lifted your head slightly from the pillow.

“What?”

“I lied. I do that a lot, for work. But I lied to you about… the reason I looked up your address.”

“It wasn’t because you couldn’t be bothered to find someone less irritating than me to fuck?” You teased softly. You could almost see her rolling her eyes. 

“I don’t know why I did it. You called me fascinating and I…” she trailed off and then became stiff beside you. “It doesn’t matter. I’ve been honest.”

You wanted to ask what she had been going to say, but she looked so tense having realised she had opened up a little. So instead you hummed noncommittally, and slipped a little closer. You inhaled the smell of her and watched as she turned her head to watch you. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Getting comfy,” you replied cheekily, then yawned. “How do you feel about cuddling?”

The look of almost horror on her face made you laugh out loud. 

“Oh, you’re joking.”

“Yes,” you replied, still chuckling. “But it was worth it.”

“We’ll see,” she replied, but her lips twitched. 

You raised a hand and, when she didn’t move away, stroked a strand of hair away from her face. 

“If you’re not here in the morning, I still think you’re fascinating. And I wasn’t scared off by someone attacking me in my own house… well, not enough to throw you out anyway. And, I would very much like to do this again.” You yawned. “And…”

“Go to sleep, idiot.”

You yawned again and nodded sleepily, not missing the soft way she said idiot. 

“Okay. Goodnight Miranda.”

The faintest ‘goodnight’ from the other woman was the last thing you heard before sleep claimed you. 


	5. Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going to be such a good girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: stargazer_01_writer  
> Twitter: @01Stargazer  
> Do enjoy, darlings.

Christmas morning had been lonely. Discovering Miranda had gone affected you more than you’d dare admit. That empty space in the bed, that didn’t often have an occupant, suddenly seemed to only really belong to one person. A person who hadn’t returned. 

A few days spent catching up with friends, making plans for New Year’s Eve and still when you returned to your apartment her absence was palpable. You had given yourself a stern talking to when you’d hesitated before changing the sheets; the smell of her seemed to linger and although you wanted it to stay, you knew it wasn’t possible. She hadn’t stayed, after all. 

Spending New Year’s Eve in a bar, surrounded by friends who were all paired up, wasn’t exactly what you wanted, but it was better than staying at home and wondering where Miranda was. It was also better than wondering whether Daniel might have escaped the police; whether he might be lying in wait for you every time you returned to your apartment. 

So now you were getting ready, lining your eyes with dark liner and avoiding acknowledging that the reason you were wearing a black dress was because the colour reminded you of Miranda’s wardrobe. Unlike her clothes, however, this dress was made to draw attention to it. If you were going to be single on New Years, you were at least going to get drinks bought for you. You might even flirt a little, if it took your mind away from Christmas. 

The bar was loud, packed and you couldn’t help but glance around every so often, just in case Daniel… you shook yourself. You didn’t need to think about him right now. You should be focused on enjoying the evening with your friends. 

So you danced with some strangers, drank with them too and tried to forget the last week. Forget… forget…

An hour later, close to midnight, there were two people vying for your attention and possibly a midnight kiss. You weren’t particularly bothered about either of them, but it might be good to get lost in another person. Although there were still some faint marks left on your skin that were all Miranda and if you closed your eyes, you could feel the ghost of her lips and teeth on you. 

“Do you want another drink?” Number one asked. You’d already forgotten their names and had been mentally numbering them all night. 

“Or a dance?” Number three suggested. You’d lost number two half an hour ago and were not disappointed. 

“No, I’m good for now, thanks,” you smiled. “I think I’m just going to get some fresh air. I’ll be right back.”

“You want me to come with-”

“No, really. I’ll be right back.”

You squeezed through the crowd before either of them could argue with you and tumbled out of the door into the freezing cold night air. A shiver went through you and your nipples hardened reflexively. You should have brought your jacket out. 

You stood there for as long as you could cope with the cold, looking up at the sky as the clock on the building opposite got closer and closer. Ten minutes before midnight, you sighed, watching your breath curl upwards like smoke. You should go back in and tell the two of them you weren’t interested, then just hug your friends after they’d had their kisses and head home. 

Stepping back into the bar, that’s exactly what you intended to do. But they both crowded you almost immediately on the dance floor and you figured a last dance would be fine. You let one of them spin you around, watching the people flash by, laughing in spite of yourself. 

Miranda. 

You stopped, staggering a little and looked back to where you thought you’d seen her. Scanning the crowd, you found no sign of her and your heart sank. Arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you back and you found that you didn’t want to dance anymore. You freed yourself from one, and then rejected the other as they moved to take one’s place. 

“I’m good for tonight; going to go find my friends and spend New Year with them. Thanks though.”

Slipping away, you fought to find your friends. It was seven minutes to midnight and they were at the bar, lining up shots, getting ready to toast the new year. Sighing, you wondered if they’d even notice if you slipped away. You could be home before you were half an hour into the new year and-

You stopped dead in your tracks, mid-turn towards the door, as Miranda caught your eye. She was standing cooly, her hands in her pockets, looking fairly irritated at the rowdy crowd around her. Still, her lips twitched lightly as you spotted her. 

“Miranda…” you breathed; the sound lost in the noise of the crowd. Still, she seemed to know what you’d said; her little smirk grew. You stepped towards her automatically and then hesitated. She’d left you alone and after only two nights together had left such an impression that you’d doubted you’d be over her for a while. Here she was, as though nothing had happened, and you itched to go to her. 

Her smirk dropped a little and she straightened, arching an eyebrow, beginning to withdraw. You opened your mouth and then realised that the sound wouldn’t reach her. 

Hesitation fled as you pushed your way through the crowd. Her lips twitched as you practically shoved a drunk idiot away from you and then stepped into the little bubble of space she seemed to be able to create around her. 

You stopped, staring at her, not sure what to say. Her eyes slipped over you and the black dress, before she hooked a finger in the strap with the pretence of adjusting it. Her finger trailed against your skin and you swallowed. 

“How…” Someone behind you nudged into you and you stumbled forward; Miranda caught your hips and you inhaled as your arms wrapped around her shoulders, like a hug. Her fingers pressed into your hips and then she released them, grabbing your wrist and pulling you through the crowd before you could even protest. 

She pulled you into the bathroom and with a glare from her, the two girls standing there scurried out. Miranda locked the door. 

She turned and looked at you, the faintest hint of a smirk still on her lips and a look in her eyes that made you shiver. 

“What are you doing here?” You asked hoarsely. 

“You said you’d like to see me again,” she replied, her eyes narrowing. 

“Well… yes, but you left. You left without saying anything, or leaving a note or a number I could call you on and then you just turn up on New Year in the exact bar I’m in…” You trailed off as she gave you a deadpan look. “Right, because of course you knew how to find me. You’re the super secret spy woman who smuggles secrets via her one night stand and almost kills to protect… it.”

“Are you regretting that I saved your life?” She snapped. “And I hardly think that either night was forgettable, so I assume you mean two night stand.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You glared. That’s what you pick up on? Not the fact that you left me alone, not knowing if Daniel was going to get out-”

“He did.”

You blanched. 

“What?”

“I bailed him out,” she shrugged. You gripped the edge of the sink as the world spun. She shifted forward, ready to catch you, but you threw out a hand. 

“What the fuck, Miranda?”

“Well I couldn’t get rid of him while he was in jail, could I?”

“I… what?”

She stepped forward again, taking the hand that had stopped her before and pulled you towards her. You pretended to resist, but clinging to her warmth felt somehow right.

“I had to tie up the loose ends.”

You swallowed. 

“You killed him?” She gave you a look. “Right. Fuck. Miranda, I… I don’t know how to deal with this.”

“There’s nothing to deal with,” she shrugged. “He’s gone; you don’t have to worry.”

“I…” You swallowed. “Thank you?”

She smirked. 

“Still a good girl, aren’t you?”

Your head spun and you leaned in, wanting to kiss her to ground you. Your noses brushed and your eyes were just fluttering closed when a question surfaced. 

“Wait,” you pulled back a little way. “Am… am I a loose end?”

“If you were,” she purred, cupping your jaw and running her thumb over your bottom lip, “you’d already be dead.”

You shivered again. 

“Major arteries, right?”

“Not the cleanest kill,” she replied, stroking her thumb down your throat. “Not my first choice. But you seemed to be enjoying the commentary in that restaurant.”

You rolled your eyes. 

“Well it’s not like it’d be the first mess you’d have made of me.” Miranda let out an honest-to-god chuckle and your lips curled in delight. “I like your laugh.”

She raised her eyebrow and shook her head. 

“Talk, talk, talk... We really have to find you something better to do with that mouth.”

“I’m still mad at you,” you said, but there was no bite to it. How could there be, when she was warm against you and looking at you like she wanted to devour you? A pleasant shiver ran through you at that thought, as her eyebrow quirked and her hand moved back up to cup your jaw. 

“You missed me,” she smirked, her eyes flashing with amusement. 

“I…” She backed you against the wall and you inhaled sharply. “Yes.”

The victorious grin before she leaned in to claim your lips with hers sent heat coursing through you, and you moaned into her mouth as she took control. Her leg pressed between yours and you ground onto it shamelessly. Her teeth nipped at your bottom lip and then began making their way down your neck. You became intensely aware of the heat of her and tried to press your leg between her thighs. 

“Fuck, are you…” She chuckled into your neck and you bit your own lip, holding back a groan. “Confident I was going to say yes, weren’t you?”

“I decided I wasn’t done with you,” she husked into your ear and you should have been offended, really, but the idea that perhaps she had found it as difficult to forget you as you had her was intoxicating.

You moved your hands to her trousers, stroking along the length hidden inside before pulling at the zip as she sucked your earlobe into her mouth. Her hands grasped your wrists and pressed them against the wall, earning a pouting moan. 

“Miranda…”

“Patience,” she smirked and continued her path across your jaw, making your eyelashes flutter as breath escaped your lips. One hand remained around your wrists, holding them up, as the other palmed your breast, pulling down the top of your dress to grant her access. Her lips plundered your neck and then she was dipping lower, nipping at your nipple through the bra you were wearing. Your wrists were released as her hands moved to your hips and then lower, beginning to pull up the bottom of your dress as your groaned and tangled your fingers in her hair. 

The faint sounds of the countdown being chanted by drunkards in the next room pierced your haze and you bit your lip. 

“Almost midnight.”

She hesitated, and then trailed her fingers up your inner thigh; you bit your lip harder as she pushed aside your underwear. Her fingers brushed your clit and then, finding you already wet for her, they lingered at your entrance. 

The faint chorus of ‘one’ and the following celebration seemed distant, as Miranda slid her fingers inside you and kissed you, hard, catching the wanton moan from your lips in her mouth. You clung to her as she curled and twisted her fingers, panting as your lips parted and she looked straight at you, with those piercing blue eyes. 

“Happy New Year,” she smirked. 

“Happy - Oh fuck!” She had slid another finger inside you, and the fullness was delicious. You mewled as she fucked you, not allowing you to catch your breath. “Miranda, I-”

She bit your lip, silencing you. 

She curled her fingers slowly, teasing you, not allowing you to get close enough to the edge to come. You whimpered, feeling the leather thumb brushing over your clit roughly. It was a unique experience and you clung to her as your hips rocked into her touch. You were being stretched and you could hear the sound of your slickness against her thrusting fingers as she began to speed up. It made you moan and she swallowed the sound in a kiss before burying her face in your neck to lick along your tendon, before biting at your pulse point as her fingers twisted again. The roughness of the move made you cry out and, as you clenched around her and tumbled over the edge, stars danced in your vision.

Gasping for breath, half tangled around Miranda, you shuddered through the waves of your orgasm, until she slid out of you and you slumped a little. 

“Fuck…” you whimpered, and tilted your head to press a desperate kiss to her lips. “I missed you.”

“I know,” she purred against your lips. You rolled your eyes and chuckled, then reached for her trousers again. She stopped you with a teasing grin. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Getting fucked by you from behind; preferably while looking in that mirror so I can see you?”

She seemed amused by your cheeky suggestion, but still didn’t release your hands to allow you access. 

“No.”

“No?” You pouted slightly. “Why not?”

“Because I said so.”

You bit your lip and smirked at her. 

“Do I at least get to see it?”

“You already have,” she smirked. You cocked your eyebrow until realisation hit. 

“Did you break into my apartment again?”

“Yes,” she shrugged. “I told you that I would replace the lingerie I ruined.” 

“So you broke into my apartment?” You raised your eyebrow. “You know, traditionally, gifts don’t involve crimes.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Her smirk sent a tingle through you, like the feeling you got sinking into a hot bath, and you rolled your eyes, chuckling. 

“You’re impossible.”

Miranda’s fingers came up and gripped your chin. The leather was slick with your arousal still, but it didn’t make her grip any less firm.

“Stop rolling your eyes at me, darling.”

You inhaled sharply. Oh. Oh.

“Darling?” You couldn’t help the little smile that lifted your lips. “That’s nice.”

“Still irritating,” she huffed, although her lips were still curled a little in the corners. Her thumb smoothed over your chin and then pulled at your lower lip. You felt another rush of arousal run through you when her eyes darkened. “Open wide.”

You swallowed and then parted your lips. She slid leather-clad fingers into your mouth, pressing against your tongue, a smirk on her lips. 

“Suck.” Your tongue curled around the leather, adjusting to the taste of it coated in your juices, and then you sucked hard. Her eyes flashed and she pushed them further in until you gagged on them, before she slid them out. “Good girl.”

Eyes lidded, you leaned forward into her, searching for a kiss. You hovered against her lips, nose brushing hers, revelling in the crackling of tension. 

“Please...fuck me, Miranda.” You pressed your lips to hers, sealing the request with a hum. 

She had you bent over the sink before you could blink, and suddenly you were staring at your reflection in the mirror, seeing how your lipstick had smeared and your hair was mussed, and how her hungry eyes stared into you from behind. 

She pulled your underwear down roughly, leaving them stretched around your thighs, and then you heard the sound of her zip. Your legs parted reflexively, restrained slightly by the lace around your thighs. You wiggled in anticipation, shimmying them down until you could step out of them. Then you felt her rubbing against your slick entrance and stared at her, biting your lip. 

She entered you hard and fast, taking the breath from your lungs as they expelled a strangled yelping sound that you’d never made in your entire life. It pleased her though, and she pulled at your hair so that your neck arched and your eyes were fixed on her fucking you in the mirror. She slammed into you repeatedly, as though she was determined that you’d cry out again and again. You were happy to oblige. 

Someone knocked on the door and you could hear faint sounds of complain from the other side; it only made Miranda smirk and fuck you harder. You were gasping, losing your grip on the sink as you spiralled closer and closer to oblivion, tightening around her. 

“Miranda…” you pleaded. You weren’t sure if you had to wait for her permission to come, but if she didn’t allow you to soon you were going to anyway, and you’d happily take whatever punishment she gave. 

“Beg for me,” she husked. 

“Please… oh fuck please… I’m going to… let me… fuck, Miranda…”

Her hand tightened in your hair. 

“You can do better than that.”

“Please, I’ll do anything… Miranda, please, I need… fuck… please…”

“Come for me.”

She’d barely gotten the sentence out before you tightened around her cock and choked out her name in a garbled cry that sent a victorious smirk across her lips and made her hips jerk into you again. Her body pressed against you as you rode out the waves and, keeping eye contact with you in the mirror, she bit down into your back, behind your shoulder, sucking hard. Your eyes rolled back and then you sagged down, your head resting against the cool tap, gasping. 

“Fuck…”

“Mmm,” she purred, licking over where she had bitten, soothing it with her tongue. “Such a good girl.”

“Oh god... “ Your muscles contracted again and she let out a filthy chuckle, before pulling you back up, until you were pressed against her front, watching in the mirror as her hand wrapped around your neck from behind. You could just see her, still inside you, and the image had you biting your lip again. She slid out of you slowly and you watched, whimpering, feeling the slick, hard cock moving between your legs. 

The hammering on the door became more impatient, and Miranda flashed a look of irritation at it, before returning her attention to you. 

“It looks like we need to relocate.” You nodded eagerly. “You’ve made such a mess though… better clean it up first.”

Her hand flexed around your neck and then she released you, turning you around. 

“On your knees.”

You sank down and you didn’t need instruction; tasting yourself on the toy that she’d taken from you, with her gloved hands buried in your hair, was perfection. You looked up at her, catching her watching you, and you bobbed on it, showing her just how good you could be. She hummed as you gripped her hips to pull her further into you, cleaning the cock fully with your tongue and lips and throat and then, as another rattle of the door disturbed you, she pulled you off the cock and off of your knees by your hair. 

“Let’s go.”

You tried to make it look like you hadn’t just been fucked within an inch of your life in the mirror as she slipped the cock back inside her trousers and then she bent down, hooking your underwear off the floor. With a smirk, she twirled them around her finger before slipping them into her pocket. 

“You like doing that, don’t you?” You chuckled as you pulled your dress down. “I think you have a bit of a thing for underwear.”

She gripped your waist, pulling you into her so that she could husk in your ear. 

“I just prefer when you’re not wearing any.”


End file.
